Vampires and a human girl
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Someone from Marshall's past is back and this time she's not going to give him up so easily.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ Don't own AT: with Finn and Jake((or Fionna and Cake)). I got this idea from giving an idea to a friend. So I'm going to give a special thanks to Purpledragon6 :D.**

* * *

><p>I watch Marshall float on his back in the air as I sit on his old wooden porch and kicking the dust on the ground. Something was up and I didn't know what. I let out an irradiated sigh.<p>

"Marshall," I whisper. His head jerks and he looks at me.

"What's up Fi?" He asks slowly floating down and siting beside me.

"Nothing with me," I say and lay back. "Marshy," I say his name knowing I would get a response out of that. He leans over me.

"Nothing's wrong with me." He says knowing what I was thinking. He kisses my cheek and makes his way down to my neck. He and I've been together, like boyfriend and girlfriend, for a while now. Or at least that's what I was thinking we were since we have been giving each other small little pecks here and there. He was about to kiss me again but he looks up, his face goes pale and he sits up.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. I sit up and see a girl, vampire. She looks sad holding her bloated stomach. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and black sleep pants.

"Marshall, please listen to me." She begs. Marshal looks at me nervously then back at the girl. "I'm not lying!" She cries. "You are the father! Your the only guy I've ever been with!"

"Wait, what?" I ask lost.

"She's lying and saying she's pregnant so I'll get back with her." Marshall says makes her cry.

"Marshall," I say holding his hand. Soothingly I tell him, "calm down a little."

"That's not true! I don't want you! I hate you! Hate you." She cries falling to her knees. "I'm trying to tell him the truth. He did get me pregnant, he is the father. M-my mom kicked me out, I need help. That's it!" Her dark blue hair was curling like there was a breeze, only there was none. I felt sorry for her.

"Marshall," I look up at him. His face was stone cold.

"Miranda, you've always been such an actress." His words seemed to get to was shaking from crying so hard.

"Marshall, don't be so mean." I say standing up, hop down the steps and walk slowly over to the girl.

"Fifi, don't believe her!" He calls to me. His voice finally showing some emotion.

"Miranda?" I ask getting down on my knees so I was eye level. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was runny, and over all she didn't look to good at the moment. I reach out and push her hair from her face. "Is that stuff you've been saying really true?" She weakly nods her head. "Your mom kicked you out?"

"Yeah, actually a few months ago. This is the first time I admit that I need his help. H-he needs t-to help me." She cries. I nod and without thinking I hug her. I was a nice person. I tried to help everyone.

"Fionna!" He yells. "How can you believe her?" He asks repulsed. I look at him.

"She's telling the truth." I say coolly. He seemed shocked by this. But he reluctantly nods his head and slowly walks over to us.

"I'm only believing you, Miranda, because of Fionna. Know this now my heart belongs to Fionna." He informs her. I felt my cheeks heat up by him saying that his heart belongs to me. Miranda cries into my shoulder.

"T-thank you," She cries. I nod rubbing her back.

"You're welcome." I whisper. After a few minutes she recomposes herself. She's still sniffling though. We stand back up. "I think I should take her back to my place. It might be awkward for her to sleep here." I suggest.

"B-but you were suppose to sleep here for the night." Marshall frowns. I do really want to sleep here but I also want to make Miranda feel better.

"I-I can sleep on the couch." Miranda suggests. I nod with a small smile. Marshall sighs but walks up the stairs to the porch and opens the front door. Miranda walks in first taking a spot on the couch. I stay next to Marshall outside by the door.

"She might be carrying my child, but Fifi I love you." He says. His eyes were searching for something on my face. I nod and lean up to kiss him.

"W-when did you two break up?" I ask nervously.

"About three months ago." He answers. I nod and swiftly walk in and claiming his chair for myself. When he walks in I have a playful smile playing on my lips.

"That's my seat." He says.

"Come get it then, Marshy." I say not thinking about Miranda being in the room. He forgets about her too. He's in front of me within seconds, his lips on mine in less time. He scoops me up and places me on his lap. My arms wrap around him, his hands still holding me to him. I hear an awkward cough trying to get our attention. I slowly move from Marshall's lips and look back over at her. She had jealously in her eyes. I bite my lip.

"Sorry." I mumble as I curl up in Marshall's lap.

"Why are you sorry?" Marshall asks kissing me on the cheek.

"It's okay." Miranda mumbles. "Marshall, do you realize that chair is the same one that we had our first kiss?" That got me. I bite my lip to keep me from saying something mean.

"You shouldn't be mean to Fionna. She's the one that I believe. If she says you are not pregnant you'll be out of the house." He says. Miranda frowned.

"It's getting late, Marshall. I'm going to go to your bed." I say seductively. My attempt to make her jealous for being mean. I walk towards his bedroom. Once in his room I close the door and rush to the wall nearest to the living room and press my ear next to the wall.

Faintly I could hear Miranda, "Why are you with a mortal girl?"

"Because she's sweet and caring." Marshall answers.

"I'm carrying your child, why don't you want me? What are we going to tell our baby?" She asks.

"To be honest, I don't believe you are. It's rare for a vampire to get pregnant with another Vampire." He says.

"But I am." She says.

"Sure you are. I'm going to bed." He says. I quickly rush to his bed and lay waiting under his blanket. After a minute, I expect him to come in. But he doesn't. I sigh and pull a pillow under my head and roll up into a ball.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

fifteen minutes, I start to drift. I wake up, it's been an hour. I yawn and sit up. I was surrounded by darkness. I mumble to myself and get up. I slowly and carefully walk to the wall and lay my ear against it.

"Oh, Marshall." I hear Miranda moan. That woke me up. I dash to the door, rip it open and dash down the hall. I was not prepared to see what I see. Marshall laying on his back, his hands griping her hips. She was completely naked. Her black hair tangled around her pale skin. I gasp in shock. Miranda is the only one that notices and she wears an accomplished smile.

"No," I whisper covering my mouth. Marshall seems oblivious except Miranda. Her body moves against his. I could fell the tears rolling down my cheeks besides that I was numb. I wanted to run away. I wanted to go home but my body refuses to move. This was wrong, so wrong. My body finally reacts and I run for the door tearing the front door open. Once out side I ran as hard as my legs would allow me to. His words play in my mind 'My heart belongs to Fionna.' What happened to that? Everything seemed to blur around me. But I finally got to the tree house. I climb up the steps. Cake should be a sleep but no she's on the couch with Beemo.

"What are you doing home sis?" Cake asks. I shake my head and run for my room. I slam the door shut behind me and fall onto my bed. I roll up into a ball and cry. The memory of her on top of him keeps playing. Then it hits me, her stomach was flat. Flat, like a wall. I sit up.

"Oh my glob he was right!" I gasp. What have I done? I felt the tears fall. I should have believed him. Damn why can't I do anything? I curse at myself.


	2. Chapter 2

An~ don't own AD.

* * *

><p>I roll out of bed feeling groggy with a throbbing headache. I slowly walk down the stairs to the living room where Cake was laying on the couch. She jumps up when she sees me.<p>

"Oh, sweet Glob! What's wrong sweetie? You look a mess." Cake asks. I shake my head and drag myself to the couch, sitting next to her.

"CC I need you to take me to PG, I need to talk to him." I tell her. She grows taller and without a warning I brake down and cry into her fur. She rubs my back.

"What happened?" she asks soothingly.

"Mashall's ex-girlfriend came back and he refused to let her be close to him, then me being the nice person I made him be nice to her and she somehow got him to," I couldn't finish my sentence, I was choking on my tears and the lump in my throat. She stiffles a gasp.

"But I finally trusted him." She was pissed off at this point in time. "I'm going to kill that blood sucker." She says all too calmly.

"It wasn't his fault, it was her fault!" I try to protect Marshall, even though I was upset with him for falling into her sluty arms. How could he do that to me? I felt kind of broken inside. I move back and wipe my eyes with the backs of my hands. "I'm leaving, I'll be back soon." I say quietly, standing up. I walk towards my room so at least I could tame my wild hair. I knew this was going to be painful, my hair and seeing them.

"Don't go sister." I could hear her words until I close my door. I grab my hair brush and I was right, my hair was a painful mess but I did manage to make it lay flat once again. I pull my hat on. I don't bother with changing my clothes. I walk out of my room.

When I pass Cake I say, "I have to do this." I don't catch what she says when I walk out of the tree house, well I do but I ignore it. She couldn't understand this. The walk to Marshall's includes me wondering what I was going to say. When I step onto his porch I still didn't know what it was I was going to say. I raise my hand and form it into a fist, I lightly knock on his door. The door opens, it was Marshall. And once again I broke down and start crying. I try to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat, almost choking on the size. "

W-what is she?" I ask him.

"A vampire princess." He takes a step, his face displays worry. "Are you okay, baby?" He goes to hug me to him. I let him, I needed his touch.

"What is she to you?" I make myself clear.

"A mistake in my past." He answers. I felt the need to tell him what I saw last night but before I could say anything he starts to speak, "where did you go last night?"

"I saw you and Miranda last night." I manage to choke out. "S-she had you under some spell. You betrayed me. You slept with her. Last night I was going to give myself to you but she got to you first." The tears stream down my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" He sounds confused.

"You were right, she was, is lying and trying to get back with you." Just as I said that Miranda walks out with the fake bloated stomach.

"What are you doing with my Marshy?" She asks. Marshall steps back from me still looking confused.

"Marshall is right about you! You are a lying scheming slut!" I scream at her.

"Och, Marshall are you going to let this mortal talk to me like this?" Her words were as cold as her heart.

"Fionna, what's gotten into you?" Marshall asks taking Miranda into his arms.

"W-what do you mean gotten into me? Yesterday we were going to," I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt my heart shatter. It was over. She won. I-I-I lost my Marshall. My whole body was shaking.

"Did Prince Gumball do something?" Marshall asks. I shake my head and stagger back hitting the fence like thing that surrounded the porch on either side.

"M-Marshall, why?" I cry.

"Because you're a mortal and I'm a princess." Miranda smirks. "He is my soon to be king." Marshall nods his head. My hands were in tight fists. I knew if I look down at them my knuckles were white. My mind goes blank as I raise my fist and it connects to her face with a thunk. She staggers back and her eyes change into red fiery coals. Marshall looks stunned. Her fist flies towards me but I move to the side and she goes flying over the steps and lands on the ground. I glare at her as she rolls over and looks at me.

"He is mine." I say very calmly. "And no one will take him away." I say to her and turn to walk to Marshall. He walks past me, I could feel my heart shatter. I didn't have to look back to know that he has her cradled in his arms and she is wearing a smirk.

"Fionna! Why'd you do that to her?" Marshall yells at me. My throat seems to seize up and refuses to let me cry out or yell. "Fionna, go home." He says quietly. I shake my head. This can't be happening. I bite my bottom lip. I fall to my knees and pull myself into a ball.

"Kill her Marshall, she might have killed our child." Miranda cries out.

"Fionna!" He screams. I could hear him put her on the ground. He walks towards me and kicks me to my side. I quickly react and get on to my feet. I change my pose into a defensive one and look at him with begging eyes. His eyes were no longer his. They looked more like Miranda's, heartless and as cold as ice blue.

"Marshy! Please, please don't do this. You know your heart belongs to me. You even told me that." I beg him to snap out of it. His fangs were showing. I had lost. I was either going to die of a broken heart or at his hands. I stare at the open door. I could run through his house to the back door and go straight to PG's castle and have him help me. I needed help. I quickly dodge his incoming fist and duck into the house and through the mess in the living room. I make it through the house and out the door. I slip into the forest and let my legs lead me to the candy kingdom. My mind was racing to try to keep up with my legs. I run through the two candy canes on either side of the candy bridge. Past the sign announcing you have entered Candy Kingdom. Through the front door. I had a good idea where he was. I run up the stairs and into his science lab. He was working with test tubes filled with weird liquids. He looks up startled but smiles.

"I'm so glad to see you today Fionna." He says as I heave and try to catch my breath. I slowly walk over and take a seat on the wooden stool.

"I-I need y-your help." I breath.

"I'll try my best to help you to my best abilities." He says.

"Marshall's ex-girlfriend, she came back saying that she was pregnant. Marshall had known that she was lying but I was being nice and had tried to help her. Last night I had told Marshall I was going to bed, he said he would be there shortly, after about two hours I came out to see if he was going to come to bed bu," I gulp and continue, "him and her were doing, you know, it. Her stomach was completely flat, she had been lying. I was to stunned to process that so I had ran home. And today at first he was confused by the confession that I had seen them two do it. But then she had came out and she had the fake pregnant stomach and basically had brain washed him! I punched her then she tried to punch me but I dodged easily and she flew off the porch and landed on the ground and told him to kill me. He had tried to punch me but I had gotten out of the way and ran here. He did as she had commanded, I think she is controlling his actions!" I finish, gasping to fill my lungs up.

"Wow." He murmurs looking down. He looks back up at me. "Maybe it is best to let them two be together. You could do better." He suggests.

"No!" I scream. "No, I need your help to fix it. I need him. He is everything to me." He seemed hurt by this and turned around so I couldn't see his face. "Please, please help me." I beg him. Does Gumball have feelings for me?

With a sigh he answers, "I'll try and help you Fionna." I smile through my tears.

"Thank your Gumball!" I cry.

"Do you know what she is? Species wise," he asks.

"A vampire princess." I answer. He nods and starts to write numbers and letters on the chalk board. I didn't really understand them so I try and busy myself with other things. I find a loose string from the bottom of my shirt. After a while I look out the window, the sun was starting to set.

"Go home Fionna. Come back in the morning I might have figured out the formula or something for you." Gumball says walking over to me. He hugs me to him. He was warm and this felt nice but it couldn't compare to Marshall's hugs. I nod and when he lets me go I walk home. The night was going to be long and cold.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Most of the story was typed on my ipod so if I have errors please forgive me! Please leave a review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

An~ don't own AT. This one contains a LEMON! Rated M Lemon! Warning now so you can't be like "ahhh! what are they doing?" 8)

* * *

><p>While curled up in a ball on my bed I wonder why I hadn't listened to Marshall Lee. It seems like I couldn't do anything nice without getting hurt as the end result. Maybe I had to just separate the two. I stretch out and roll over to the side of my bed. I grab the shell like phone and dialed in Marshall's number.<p>

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Hello?" I hear Marshall's voice and I smile to myself.

"Marshall, is Miranda there?" I ask twisting my bangs with my free hand.

"No. Fi what are you doing?" He asks.

"Marshall, please come to my house." I say urgently.

"Sure, what's wrong though?" He says.

"I'll tell you when you get here." I smile. I hang up and stand up. I walk over to my mirror. My eyes still red and puffy from crying and my blonde hair a messy pile around my shoulders. It looks almost like a glump of spaghetti noodles. I quickly duck into the bathroom with a tank top and shorts. I turn on the hot water and strip from my two days old clothes that smelled of sweat and tears. I step into the shower. The water was warm as it pelted my skin. I let out a small sigh.

"At least now I won't look too bad." I mumble to myself. I quickly lather my hair in shampoo and conditioner. I wash it out running my fingers through my hair. My hair felt smooth and velvet like. I wash every inch of myself forgetting that Marshall was coming over. I step out of the shower and turn off the water. I stand up and dry myself off starting from head down to my toes. I pull on the blue tank top on and the shorts. I brush my hair out carefully so it wasn't too painful. I walk out of the bathroom as I run my hand through my wet hair.

The sight of Marshall laying on my bed, shirtless, brings a smile to my face. I quietly tip toe over to him. His eyes were closed or at least they looked like that, he had his arm laying across his face.

"Marshy," I whisper. He moves his hand and sits up. I was standing in front of him. His lips very slowly curl upwards into a smile. I feel a blush spread a crossed my face and my bare shoulders. He looks me over from my wet hair down to the end of my shorts and back up and look me in the eyes.

"Cute Fifi," he says grabbing my wrist and pulling me onto his lap. I couldn't help but to giggle. This is what I wanted, his love, his affection, him. I look up at him, he seems so much different without Miranda's influence.

"Marshy," I whisper touching his cheek. I lean up and kiss him, catching him off guard. I could feel his smile through the kiss. I lean back and look at him, his eyes were his, his sweet dark blue. The dark blue of the night sky.

"Fifi," his voice was raspy. I search his face for any sign of him being influenced by Miranda.

"Stay away from Miranda, stay here." I beg him.

"What, jealous that she's living closer?" He asks with a smirk. I shake my head.

"No, because when you're around her you are basically her slave. She almost had you kill me this morning." I say, my voice betrays me. My voice sounded afraid. His smile twist downwards into a small frown.

"I would never do that." He says hugging me closer to his body. I could feel the heat escaping his body and seeping into mine. The heat making my thought process slow down.

"It wasn't you, you were under her spell." I say and lean up and kiss his chin. He makes a noise like a cat purring. I giggle and kiss his lips. They felt so good against mine. His lips open, mine follows suit. His tongue fighting mine. His lips moving against mine. My legs move so now I was straddling his lap and getting better access to his lips. My fingers run up his bare chest and up his neck and finally my fingers tingle in his hair. His hands rest on my hip, slowly pushing my body against his. I felt his jeans tighten. I let a moun travel from the back of my throat to our attached lips and into him. I felt a warmth spread across between my thighs making my whole body shutter. I lean back and gasp for air. Our foreheads rest against each others'.

"Fifi, you're mine." He whispers his lips kiss the corner of my lip and travel my jaw and behind my ear making a giggle escape my lips. He stops and sucks on the bottom of my earlobe. It felt so weird yet so good. My breath becomes more labored. My chest seems to tighten every time he flicks his tongue. He continues his kissing journey down my neck and he stops again but this time it was at my sensitive spot between my neck and shoulder. My hands holds him there, it felt so good and I wanted more of this feeling. A moun escapes my lips. His hips buck up against mine making me gasp. I could feel his smile against my neck. His sucks and nibbles on the sensitive spot making the bottom part of my body twitch against his. His hands were kept firm on my hip.

"M-Marshy," I breath, he bucks his hips against mine. Making me gasp. "I-I wanted to d-do this," it was hard to speak when I was so breathless. "The o-other night. T-the night _she _came to y-your house." He doesn't respond besides kissing the spot that was going to obviously have a bruise. His lips start to travel down the spaghetti strap of my tank top. His kisses travel the length of my shirt to the other strap and comes back to the middle. He kisses the middle where there was the tiniest bit of cleavage.

"Are we," he doesn't finish his sentence as his fingers play with the hem of my shirt.

I slowly nod my head and with a breathy, "yes." He leans back and I instantly miss his warm lips against me. He smiles and slowly pulls my shirt up and over my head and arms. I quickly cover my chest. I had forgot he was coming over so I hadn't bothered with putting a bra on. My arms were covered in small goose bumps. His lips curl into a smile.

"Bra-less? Were you planning on this?" He asks.

"N-no. The hot water of the shower made me forget that y-you were coming over." I answer honestly. The cold wind from the slightly opened window slowly hits my warm skin making me shudder. His hands genitally touch my arms. He pulls my arms down showing him my small chest. My breasts don't compare to Miranda's. "D-don't stare. They are so tiny." I frown.

"Tiny? These are not tiny. Small? Kind of. But theses are the perfect size." He leans down and kisses my soft powder white flesh. I bit my bottom lip in a struggle to keep a moun from escaping my lips. He leans back and looking in my eyes he whispers, "and they taste just as sweet as candy."

He leans back down kissing right above my breast where he had stopped and he begins again kissing down my right booby kissing around my sensitive nipple. He sucks, and nips, and teases it between his teeth making my body wiggle and chills going up and down my spine. His hands pull me down against him and back up. One of right hand trails up my left side and gropes my breast. Using his thumb he rubs my nipple. Making me moun his name. He moves back and his eyes left my breast and look into mine. He leans over and kisses me. His hand moves back down to my hip again. His lips move against mine, both our tongues fighting for dominance. My bare chest against his. He slowly lays back pulling me down on top of him.

"Fionna," he murmurs, his warm breath hitting my cheek as I sit up. I look down at him. He looks so innocent and yet so wanting. I slip between his legs and quickly unbutton his jeans and unzip them. His hand runs through my hair. I pull his jeans and the dark blue boxers down and off his legs. I hadn't notice until now that he wasn't wearing anything on his feet. I smirk as I move back up and was startled by how close his member was to my face. I lick my lips, and with my index finger pokes it. This was my first time seeing this.

"D-does that hurt?" I ask. It twitches when I touch it. It was a midnight blue color. I slowly wrap my fingers around it and move my hand up and down the length. His hips buck up.

"Fionna, come up here." He whispers, his voice was husky. I slowly stand up. He was sitting back up. He slowly plays with the hem of my shorts looking up at me with pleading eyes, I nod and giggle. He slowly pulls my shorts and panties down to my ankles and I step out of them. He sits up and looks me over with a smile. I feel my blush spread down my body. He pulls me over to him. He moves back so he was sitting in the middle of my bed with the wall close behind him. I slowly sit on his thighs. He lays rests his back against the wall.

"Are you ready?" He asks. I nod afraid that my voice might betray me. His hands slowly pull my body closer to him. He positions himself at my entrance. He looks at me giving me one last chance to go back. But I smile and lean over and kiss him as I let my weight slowly move me down. His member slowly penetrates my entrance making me bite his bottom lip and he grips on my hips tighten. He tries to slow me down so it wouldn't hurt. But I don't let him. My fingers hold onto his shoulder for balance. Once he was fully in me I sit there on his lap trying to soothe my breathing. I smile at him, he was smiling as well.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Great." I whisper. He fit in me like a perfect piece in a puzzle. I lean over once again and kiss him as I move my hips up and slowly back down. His hands guiding me carefully so he won't slip out or hurt me. I kiss him more fervently every time I move him inside of me. I couldn't help but slip his name out between my lips over and over. After a few times he enter me the little ping of pain starts dwindling and pleasure replaces it. His hands pull me down harder making me gasp his name. He was hitting so far into me I didn't know was possible to feel so connected to one person. My back arches as pleasure fills my entire being. My fingers dig into his shoulders. He pulls me close to him as he jerks his hips into me, I moun his name as his fangs sink into the same spot he had been sucking and kissing between my neck and shoulder. Everything goes fuzzy for a moment. I was lost to the endorphins.

Once I came back down from the high feeling I back up enough to look in his eyes. We both were breathing heavily and smiles playing on our lips. He leans down and I meet him half way. Our lips connect once again. Our bodies covered in sweat. His lips travel my cheek but quickly come back to my lips. He was still throbbing and twitching inside me. My fingers tangle themselves in his thick dark blue hair. His hands were on the small of my back pushing me closer to him. Our lips separate long enough for us to catch our breath. There was a small knock at the door. I rip my lips away from his and look at the door. I glance back at Marshall, then with an irrateted huff I slid off him pull my shorts on, pull my shirt over my head, make sure he's covered with the blanket I walk over to the door. I open it just wide enough I could slip out.

"What are you doing in there?" Cake asks crossing her arms. I lean back on the door.

"N-nothing." I lie.

"You're a horrible lair. Who's in there?" She demands.

"No one." I say. She pushes me to the side and opens the door. Her fur puffs up when she sees Marshall sitting on my bed covered with my blanket. She hisses and flings herself at his face. Her claws going wild as he tries to push her away. I quickly run over and pull her away.

"Quit Cake!" I yell at her. She glares at Marshall. "I figured out what's wrong." I smile hugging Cake to me.

"What?" She asks, clearly confused.

"When he's around Miranda she has him under her influence. When he's with me, there is none." I tell her. She looks up at me still with a confused look.

"So what? He broke your heart." She says.

"Then I mended it back together." Marshall says this with a smile playing on his lips. I feel a blush cover my cheeks.

"I wouldn't let him near me if I were you." Cake says crossing her arms. I put her down and sit down next to Marshall.

"Well, you ain't me. You haven't been in the same situation as me." I say crossing my arms. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Whatever." She says angry and walks out of the room slamming the door behind her. I lay back and curl up to Marshall. He inches his way down so he was laying down on his side.

"I'm sorry to whatever it is I did to you." He says pushing some of my hair out of my face. I look up at him and see sorrow as well as love. I touch his cheek.

"I forgive you," I pull his face down closer to mine. Our lips meet momentarily, then I whisper, "I love you."

"Love you more," he says. I giggle and rest my forehead against his chest and close my eyes. I let him hum a lullaby to me as I drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Any good? Like the lemon? Please leave reviews!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

An~ don't own AT.

* * *

><p>I was happy, I was content. I was curled in <em>my <em>boyfriend's arm. His seed had flooded me last night. The memories flood my brain and I can't help but giggle as I wake but was quick to stop when I find myself alone in my bed. I pull the light blanket up and around me. I could hear a light patter of water of the shower through the bathroom door. I smile as I slide off the bed and tip toe towards the bathroom. I open the door. I smile and walk towards the shower and curl the curtain in my hand. I slid it open. I smile when I see Marshall's smooth back and his perfect bubble butt.

"Marshy," I whisper. He turns around smiling. He grabs my hand and pulls me into the shower. He pushes me up against the furthest wall from where the water trickles out. His lips crushing down on mine. My fingers pull his his lips as close as they could get to mine. I wanted every ounce of him. His smell flooded my nose. His fingers curl around my hips. His member pushing against my center. When he does pull away there's a smile playing on his lips.

"Fifi, I love you." He leans down and kisses my neck softly. A moun escapes my lips. My belly filling with butterflies. He leans up and kisses my forehead. His fingers softly lines my hips.

"I'm going to finish all this." I murmur. "You are mine and I refuse to share you." I touch his cheek and step out of the shower. I close the curtain and dry my damp skin. "I'll be back later." I whisper. I walk out and pull on my clothes. I slip out of the house and carefully walk the path to Marshall's home. I walk up the old wooden steps that just days ago Marshall and I had been kissing. I open the door to find Miranda sitting on the couch. She flashes a fake smile at me.

"Where's my baby's daddy?" Miranda asks rubbing her bloated stomach. I just walk in and close the door behind me. I pull out my sword from it's sheath that rested on my hip.

"I'm not falling for that." I state bluntly. She sighs clearly irritated but no were close to how irritated I am. I pose the sword ready to strike her. She smirks and stands up.

"Where is he?" She asks.

"At my house, in_ my_ room. Where we had strengthen _our_ bond. He's mine." I smile triumphantly. She stands up and pushes her fake pregnant stomach away. Her eyes become a cold glare. Her form shifts. She was no longer the pretty and cold vampire princess but the cold heartless Ice Queen. I smirk.

"Had to go and ruin everything. My facade was _PERFECT_ until you had to go fudge it all up last night." She hollers in her high pitch voice.

"Ha! Perfect? It had so many loop holes and flaws." I provoke her. She was fixing her crown as I dash towards her hitting her crown off and hitting the far wall. She screams at me and pushing me to the ground. I loose my from hitting the ground as hard as I did. I quickly roll over grabbing my sword and dashing to her ready to pierce her chest with my blade. She lets out an ear-piercing scream. She falls to the ground gripping the edge of the sword that was between the two of us. I let go of the sword as she falls to the ground. She gasps for air but not getting any she becomes pale and quits gasping. I gulp down the tid bit of shock and fear. I step backwards and fall to the ground.

"I killed her." I whisper to myself. Marshall was mine but now I was a murderer. Was it worth a life? How, oh my glob, is Marshall going to react? Was he going to banish me? I crawl towards the door, away from Ice Queen's dead body. I don't know how long I had really been laying in a ball when the door finally opens. I couldn't look away from the still opened dead eyes of the Queen.

"Fi?" I hear above me. I couldn't move, afraid to look up at him. Afraid that he m-might hate me."Fifi!" His voice was more urgent. He drops down on his knees and pulls me onto his lap. I finally look up at him. He breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, Glob, Fifi you scared me." He hugs me to his chest. He wore a thin cotton shirt and his black jeans. I felt tears break through and I started to cry, shaking on his lap.

"I-I killed her." I mumble. He runs his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay, she was evil. She tried to trick me, she used her magic on me. You made this world a better place." He floats upwards with me on his lap and out of the house. "I love you, and forever will be here for you. I am yours as you are mine." He kisses my forehead. I was nerves as we floated. I was rested on his lap. I smile to myself at the fact that I had defeated the small bump in our road.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? I think I'm done with this, if I get reviews wanting more I think I can continue. (((Hint hint)))<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

An~ don't own AT.

* * *

><p>We floated away from his home in the marsh lands. The only light was from the stars and the full moon. I rest my forehead on his, our lips brushing lightly. Our floating dipped for a second but was quick to fix itself. That makes me grip him tighter, my chest pushed against his. He giggles. I couldn't believe he could be laughing at this, I was about to fall off him.<p>

"Oooh, Fionna the pretty human girl," he starts to sing as he rubs my back to sooth me."Don't be scared my little girl, you're with a vampire king. I'll protect you to the end." And that makes me think.

"Are going to turn me into a vampire?" I whisper.

"Do you want me to?" He asks.

"I-I don't know." I mumble not knowing if I really did want to live forever. "Would you miss me?" My voice has shrank to a small whisper. It was quiet for a while as we swing back and forth up above the trees.

"If I loose you, I don't know if I could truly ever be happy again." His voice was low. I lean up and look into his face. His eyes watch me, his lips look so soft, his hair had fallen from his face but the tips lick at his cheeks. He was as serious as I've ever seen him. I lean down and kiss him as softly as I can, yet his lips felt so rough against mine. If it wasn't for the fact I was afraid of falling from this height I would let my fingers comb through his hair. But his hands were busy keeping hold of my booty, pulling me tightly to his.

"Marshall," I murmur when we have to break so I could breath. He kisses the corner of my lips.

"Fionna, I-I love you." He whispers in to my ear. I giggle at the feel of his breath on my ear. I felt his jeans tighten.

"Marshy," I tease. He finds the spot that he left a bruise at. That brings back the memories of us being one. "Marshall, you bit me." The words felt like a lump in my throat. "Does that mean?"

"No," he whispers then drags his fangs across the sensitive spot.

"Marshy," I moun much louder than I had thought was going to leave my lips. His fingers dig into my booty. We drift towards my home. We slip into my room. He flips us so my back was towards the bed. He drops me onto my bed. He keeps floating above me. "Aren't you coming back down?" I ask. He smiles and leans down to kiss me.

"I'll be back. I'm going to clean the mess you left in my house. I'll be back in the morning." He whispers so Cake couldn't hear him.

"You promise?" I ask.

"Of course Fifi," he kisses me once again and slips out of the window. I curl into my bed and let sleep claim me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter but I would think you guys would rather it be short than wait much longer. I'll try and keep writing for you guys but school is claiming much of my free time. And I need mooooorrrreeee sleep! So ya' review please!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

An~ don't own AT.

* * *

><p>When I wake up I find myself alone. I frown but I roll out of bed, wrapping myself with my blanket and waddle down the stairs. Cake is passed out on the couch. Her ear twitches when walk closer to her, she meows and opens her eyes.<p>

"Hey sweetie." She sits up and pats the spot next to me. I plop down next to her. "Hey, I found someone I want you to me. He's a sweetie. Not quite as sweet as Gumball but it is clear that Gumball is to sweet for your taste."

"Cake," I groan. "I'm with Marshall!" Her tail twitches when I say Marshall.

"Yeah, yeah. But Flambo got this dude that's more of your age." She was smiley. "Flambo is bringing him over in like right about n-" just as she finished there was a knock. I groan and glare at her. It was to late to make an escape.

"I don't want anyone but my Marshall Lee." I glare at her.

"Too late sweetie," She stretches across the room and stand back up in front of the door. I didn't care that I was still in the clothes from yesterday and wrapped up in the blanket that Marshall and I had shared the night before. Cake looks at with a disapproving look then look back at the door. She opens the door and in comes a guy on fire. Well his hair was fire. He walks past Cake and looks at me.

"I'm Ignitus, the fire prince." He looks me over. He had flickering fire hair, a fiery vest coat and red skinny jeans. He arches his eye brow.

"I thought you said she was a princess." Ignitus looks at Cake and the fiery red cat named Flambo.

"She is, she's my princess." Cake make a joke. Ignitus glares.

"She isn't a princess." He said like a spoiled child. I roll my eyes and push my blanket off and stand up.

"I might not be a princess but I'm a kick ass adventuress." I say with a proud smile and placing my hands on my hips in a triumphant pose. His jaw goes slack for a minute and something changes in his eyes. His fiery Mohawk flickers a bit as the corner of his lip curls upwards.

"Well, I might have been wrong." He says uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his hips mimicking my motion. Some small part of me, deep in the bottom of my gut, something seem to spark. A small blush covers my cheeks, which caught me off guard. "Maybe I want an adventuress instead of an annoying princess."

"Well, good luck on finding one." I sneer and continue, "I already belong to someone."

"So?" He teases. "You can have an affair with me. I'll make it worth your time." He walks closer to me. I stand where I'm at refusing to give in to this snotty royal brat. He stops just a foot in front of me. "What do you say?"

"N-no," I curse myself for stuttering. I try again, "No."

"Sure," he murmurs deliciously. He reaches out and touches my cheek, "little girl, I can beat anyone and rule your heart." I was at a loss of words as his heat travels down my cheek, down my shoulder, down my side and landing on my hip.

"S-stop," I mumble. His smile grows seductively. Then an image of a broken heart, betrayed Marshall lee pop into my head. That's when I finally get enough strength and push Ignitus. His smile falters but his eyes stay seductively on me. He starts walking closer to me, I knew there were only two options at this point, if I let him back I would practically give Marshall up and I just got him back, or two push Ignitus away and save my relationship with Marshall. "No!" I yell pushing him back. His face contorts into anger.

"What's wrong with me? You don't like me?" He yells at me. I was stunned and being the nice person I am I let the first thing leave my lips.

"I like you." I say not even thinking. That makes him actually blush.

"Oh," he mumbles, and before I could say anything he is already out of the house.

"I-I didn't mean it like that though." I say biting my cheek.

"Oh, baby so much drama!" Cake brings me back to reality. I look over at her. I notice that Flambo was with her anymore.

"Where'd Flam kitty go?" I ask.

"Ignitus grabbed her on the way out." She answers. She quickly runs over to me.

"Marshy won't be happy with you or Ignitus." I cross my arms angry at what she had done. "I finally got that Ice queen outta of the way, now we got fire." I huff. "Thanks," I mumble. "I'm going to go change." I say walking back towards my room. I swap my normal skort for a black one, and a low cut version of the blue long sleeve shirt. I pull my long blonde hair into a low messy ponytail and grab the bunny ear hair band and place that in my hair so I still have my signature bunny ears. I grab my backpack and slid it on. I skip down the steps and land on the ground on my feet.

"Cake, I'm leaving!" I yell as I run out of the house. Once at the edge of the forest I slow into a nice slow pace so my outfit doesn't wrinkle. I usually didn't care how it looked but right now I just want to look really cute for Marshy. I finally make it to his house. I carefully open the door so it wouldn't make much noise. I'm really happy when I walk in, Marshall had moved the dead body, so I didn't face what I did. I walk down the hall and peak into his bed room. He was in his bed wrap up in his thick comforter that I love so much.

I tip toe over to him and carefully sit down on the corner of his bed. I look at the clock, there was a good few hours till sunset. I let my fingers carefully push his hair out of his face, I was about to move my hand away when his grasps mine.

"Sing me a lullaby," he whispers. His eyes were closed. I smile.

"Marshy, my little vampire king. I'll do anything for you," I whisper then start singing a lullaby while rubbing his forehead and cheeks with my fingertips and running my fingers through his hair once in a while. "My little vampire King, my knight in shining armor. I'll be your protector instead of the dame in distress. I'll love you till the end of my existence and more. I'll always be yours as you are mine." Then I start to just hum something mother use to sing to me. He falls back to sleep but I keep singing to him and humming. I pull up his blanket around his neck. I lean down and kiss the top of his forehead.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I'll always be yours. I had a single moment in time of weakness." I apologize mostly for my sake. I kiss his cheek, and I look down at him and slowly place my lips on his sleeping ones. His lips were softer than usual but just as sweet. I sit back up and run my hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Marshall, but I don't think I'm really into the idea of becoming a vampire." I whisper one of the few things I wasn't up to telling him when he is a wake. But he might as well be awake, he frowns and a tear starts to form at the corner of his eye. I wipe his tear away and then kiss the spot where the tear had been. "I might change my mind." I stand up. As I start to walk away he grabs my hand, a small sound escapes my lips.

"Please don't leave me," I look down at him. I saw the emotions he tries the hardest to hide, terror and sadness that follows being alone. My heart skips a beat and I fall back onto the bed.

"I would never leave you!" I cry as I pull him onto my lap. I hug his head to my chest. "I couldn't leave you. You got my heart." I felt something wet on my stomach and then then I could hear the cries that escape his lips.

"I don't want to be alone ever again." He cries, "Please as selfish as this sounds, please never leave me. It would break me," He shook as he cried into my stomach. His arms wrap around me.

"I won't leave you Marshy." I promise him. "No one can take you from me, just like no one can take me from you." I run my hand through his hair. For a long time we just sit there, me calmly singing, humming and promising him I would never leave him. He sits up and looks straight into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Fionna that I've been so selfish. That I've taken something so precious from you. I've taken your childhood away, I should have staid away. At least for a couple more years." His eyes were red, from crying, not from hunger. His cheeks were stained with tear streaks.

"Marshall?" I question what he exactly means. I reach up and wipe away fresh tears. I crawl up onto his lap so I'm straddling his lap.

"I made you grow up much faster than I wanted you to. I took your virginity." He was becoming more shaky. I wipe more tears away.

"You took nothing. I gave you everything." I kiss his nose. "I love you more than anything. If it was for the Ice queen, I would have given it to you that first night she was here. A small smile comes to his lips.

"Fi, I am sorry for all the terrible pain that I have caused you." He kisses my forehead. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Marshall, I love you more than anything in this whole world!" I lean in and kiss him fully on the lips. My arms snake up and twist around Marshall. His hands were gentile on my hips. I could feel his nervousness in this. I lean back, just far enough I can get air. "Let me do something for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I'm leaving it off on a major cliff hanger! Muhahahaha! I'll be quicker on posting the next chapter I promise! <strong>

**I brought on the hot offer of an affair, but our lovely Fionna is sticking to her man, or will she get weak kneed again with the fire prince? Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

An~ don't own AT.

**!Warning! this chapter is basically ALL SMUTT! Pure lemon! Pure M rated stuff!**

* * *

><p>"Let me do something for you." I whisper to him. I kiss his cheek and then his chin. Then I let my lips travel from his chin down his neck, I kiss his Adam's apple, then I move over to his bite marks. At first I just kiss them, I get a much bigger response than I would have guessed. I thought maybe a small gasp, but no I got a long deep moan from his lips.<p>

"Oh, glob, Fionna!" He moans. I smile and lean down and kiss it again, the suck on that spot. His body did get warmer, plus the only thing he was wearing right now was his thin boxers. I could feel him getting harder as I suck on his bite marks. "Oh, Fionna," He moans again. I could feel myself getting hotter with the growing need of the connection. I lean back up and look down at him. His cheeks had a tint to pink to them. He looks even more adorable then ever. I lean down and kiss him deeper as I push my hips down against his.

"Marshall, do you understand now?" I could barely get out. I sit up and place my hands on his shoulders. I push him down so he was now laying on his back. I smile down at him.

"I do, but," he fumbles. I roll my eyes, undo my hairband, let my hair down, and I grab the hem of my shirt. I quickly pull my shirt off revealing my one lacy black bra. His stares at my chest making my cheeks heat up.

"Don't just stare, say something." I say, I cross my arms over my chubby tummy.

"Don't," he says holding my hand and pulling my arm away from my tummy. "You are the most beautiful thing in the whole world." He says with a true smile.

"See, that's what I mean. You think with your heart that I'm beautiful, that's how I feel for you, just in general." I touch touch his cheek with my finger tips. I lean down and kiss him once again. His lips open for me, I let our mouth connect for a minute then I sat back up.

"I see," he finally says. "I love you so much, and I had been selfish. I hadn't even thought of how much you wanted me." He says. I scoot off him and off the bed. He looks at me with a question playing on his face. I pull down my skort and panties off. Then I hop back onto the bed and scoot back up and sat on his amazing tummy. His eyes held a lustful look. I smile as I lean back and slowly pull his boxers down. I move back so I was sitting on his member. A moan escapes both our lips. I wasn't moving so it was just a calm moan.

"Are you ready?" I ask him with a playful smile.

"Of course I am." He answers. That's all I need before I let him enter me. I grit my teeth for the first wave of pain. "Are you in pain?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah," I force myself to smile. "But I like it because right after it lets out there is only pure joy." I start moving up and down. The pain does let out much quicker than last time. I let my body be in control for a minute and just enjoy the feeling. Then I place my hands on his abs and lean down. He thinks I'm going to kiss him but my lips find his bite marks and kisses it. His hips jerk hard into me making me moan. This time I knew what to expect. I start to suck on his mark and he starts to move his hips on his own against my movements. This time the pure bliss comes quicker. I keep moving even when both of us experience the bliss. My lips were still plastered onto his marks, our hips still moving against the other. Then my lips part from his mark, and I'm breathing heavier than before. I can't stop smiling. as both our hips slowed to a stop.

"F-F-Fi,"He could barely even say my name. I do lean up and kiss him on the lips. I kiss him sweetly but I also need this kiss. His arms wrap around me as I lift myself so he would slip out, but it didn't just slip out. I look down and somehow he was still hard. I look back up at him confused. "M-my bite mark, you shouldn't have." I kiss him and lean back up. I do lift myself up so he was no longer inside me. I pull my thighs up and squeeze him between them. I reach down and play with the bit that was stood past my thighs. It wasn't long before he hit bliss. This time he doesn't get hard again. I smile and start to move back to lay down on him, and he got hard again.

"Dude," I moan.

"Sorry," he smiles. "It's just all of this." I nod and just use my hand this time this time it did last longer. The stuff, his seed, spurted onto my cheek this time. I lean down and use both my hands to clean the very sticky mess. Once I was done I finally laid on top of him.

"D-did I finally get my point across?" I ask him. He smiles and curls me into him.

"Yes," he answers quietly. "Did I change your mind?"

"What?" I ask curiously. "I-I mean about what?"

"I mean, did I change your mind, will you become my vampire queen?" He asks. I look down, not looking him in his eyes.

"Y-you heard that, huh?" I ask. "I don't know."

"Mmm," he murmurs as he hugs me closer. "You promised me forever."

"I also said until I died." I just wanted to make a point but I think that might have cut him deep.

"I've been hurt before Fionna. If you are going to hurt me, do it now. I don't want to be led on to some false hope." He asks so coldly. I felt hurt by that question right after what he had done just seconds before.

"Marshall, I love you, but I don't know if I'm going to want to be a vampire for the rest of eternity." I answer truthfully. "I want to be with you for as long as I can. I love you, and you know that."

"But I don't want to lose you. I will be broken without you. I will die without you." He says.

"I know, but maybe that's what Glob wants. We shouldn't take life for grant like you have been." I say curling back and scooting up so he could bury his face into my chest. I felt the tears once again. I smile at this sentimental vampire. For everyone he only shows his kick-ass awesomeness, and for me and me alone he shows his weaker more vulnerable side. I run my fingers through his hair and start humming once again.

"I love you my vampire king." I whisper and continue to sooth him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I did tell you I was going to update it quick and I did update it quick :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**An~ don't own AT.**

* * *

><p>"Fi," Marshall murmurs. I watch him while he sleeps, his face was still buried between my breasts, his arms were securely around me. I run my hand through his hair and rub his back.<p>

"I'm right here," I murmur softly so I don't wake him up. I could feel his cool lips kiss me. I lean down and kiss his forehead. I've decided I'm going to become a vampire, but not now, I want to wait until I was older.

"Fi," his voice was full of want, I could hear the need too.

"I love you Marshy, I'm always going to be with you." I whisper to him. He looks up at me. "Oh, your awake, I thought you were still sleeping." I admitted.

"Have you slept at all?" He asks.

"Yeah," I lie and kiss his forehead. "I've decided."

"On what?" He asks.

"I want you to make me into a vampire but not right now, okay?" I say twisting his hair between my fingers. The corner of his lip turns down but not enough to make his mouth into a frown.

"How long were you going to wait before becoming a vampire?" He asks.

"I don't know, not for a while. I still have so many human adventures left." I answer. Then I look into his eyes, "Can vampires have children?"

"It's really hard but not impossible." He answers.

"Then I want to have a child before becoming a vampire." I say kissing his nose. His cheeks gain a shade of pink to them. He quickly buries his face back between my breasts.

"Fi," he whispers between my breasts making me gasp. "W-will you be my queen then?"

"Of course you silly butt. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being an adventurer." I warn him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he kisses the soft flesh between my breasts earning a moan.

"I love you my king," I moan as his lips travel up my neck. His lips finally stop traveling as they land on my lips. Now I could wrap my legs around his hips so I did.

"My queen," he murmurs as he kisses me deeply. My fingers curl into his hair as he hovers above me. He leans back just enough for me to breath. "Once you're a vampire, we can kiss till the world itself dies." Then he kisses me again. There was a soft knock at the door. I give him a questioning look, he shrugs. Then he leans down and kisses me again. His hands on my hips. The soft knock becomes harder. He leans back and huffs. He floats off me and pulls on his boxers and jeans.

"I'll be back," he says then floats out of the room. I get out of the bed and pull on my panties and skort then I decide just to grab one of his black and green plaid shirts. I button three out of five of the buttons, leaving the top one and bottom one unbuttoned. Then I walk towards the door, I walk against the wall trying to be silent. I saw the back of Marshall but I couldn't tell who he was talking to. I casually walk towards Marshall. I bite my lip when I see Gumball standing in front of Marshall.

"Fionna?" He asks. Marshall turns and looks at me.

"Yup, that's me." I smile weakly.

"W-why are you here?" He asks stunned. He knew that Marshall and I were together but I don't think I told him how far Marshall and I've gone. I step up standing next to Marshall. The only thing that sucks is that I was shorter than both the guys so I had to look up at both of them.

"She spent the night, well day." Marshall says scratching the back of his head. The sun was setting now. My days have been messed up.

"Oh," Gumball says. "Well, whatever, it leaves me with only this one trip than. I'm going to have a ball and since you two are my closest friends I'm telling you in person rather than sending invites to you two."

"Do you need help setting up?" I ask. Marshall looks down at me.

"Yeah. If it wouldn't be too much, could you actually come over tonight?" He asks me. I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Sure," I say.

"Fi," Marshall says softly. I smile up to him. "I guess I'll be over later."

"Great, I'll see you guys later." Gumball says then walks towards a candy carriage with gummy horses ready to pull the carriage. I look up at Marshall, he was clearly annoyed that I had said yes to Gumball.

"What?" I ask.

"Why did you tell him yes?" He asks leaning against the thresh hold.

"I'm suppose to help all of the princes and well, I'm doing my job." I answer.

"Soon, you'll be a queen and won't need to help them," he says coldly.

"Just a couple minutes ago you were cool with me staying an adventurer." I point out. He doesn't say anything, he just walks towards the bed room. I huff and follow him. In the bed room he sits down on the bed and watches me. I turn my back to him and unbutton his shirt. I lean down and grab my bra and shirt. I move as quickly as I could putting my bra and shirt back on. Then I turn and look at Marshall.

"I'm going to get a different shirt before going to PG's castle. You going?" I ask.

He huffs and then says, "I'll meet you there." I smile and give him a soft kiss on his forehead before I head out. The walk back to the tree house was quick. I could hear Cake mumbling something, so I follow her voice. She was in her bedroom with the door shut. Which was odd, firstly she is usually in my room if she wants to sleep, and two she never closes her door.

"I know," She says. I put my ear to the door so I could hear her better. There was a silence then she continues, "She's going to the ball tomorrow night, met us there." More silence. "I'll have her looking hott," silence. "He won't stand a chance, you'll be able to sweep her off her feet." I grit my teeth, my hands ball into fists. "Bye," she says. I step back and walk to my room. Cake still thinks there is a chance I'll leave Marshall, after all the crap I've gone through to be with him. I tare around my room throwing things I didn't want against the furthest wall. I finally calm down and change my shirt. I grab my backpack and make sure I have my red sword that our father had given me. I walk out to the living room. I could smell Cake baking something.

"Hey baby sister, I didn't know you were home," Cake smiles to me innocently. I grit my teeth and force a smile to my lips.

"Cake, stop pushing guys at me. I'm with Marshall Lee." I say coldly. When I say Marshall's name her eye twitches.

"Why can't you be with someone that doesn't eat blood?" She asks while she continues mixing something in a bowl.

"He doesn't drink blood, he eats shades of red." I say.

"Fi," She starts.

"No! Stop it Cake, I'm with Marshall Lee. He's already asked me to become his queen and I said yes." I say crossing my arms in front of me. She finally looks up at me.

"You did what?" She yells.

"I'm. Going. To. Be. The. Vampire. Queen." I say slowly.

"No," She says sternly.

"Too late," I say and start to walk away. She stretches so she is in front of me.

"I've watched him hurt you, how can I just let you fall back with him?" She says worry clouding her words.

"Trust me Cake, it wasn't his fault." I say grabbing one of her paws and holding it with both of my hands. "I might not be right a lot but this is one thing I know for a fact."

"Just keep your eyes open, and don't let Marshall Lee control you." Cake compromise. "He's a vampire, they can do that." I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Sis, I got this." I say happily. "I'm going down to PG's castle and help set for the ball for tomorrow night."

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit." She smiles. I release her paw and walk to PG's castle. PG had started putting up some of the basic stuff, like placing origami gummy swans in the middle of the tables. He had a few of his candy people helping like Miss Cinna Buns.

"Hey Prince Gumball," I smile as I walk towards Gumball. He turns and smiles brightly.

"Fionna, I'm glad you could come over and help." He hugs me.

"Yeah, it's no problem, really." I say as he lets me go. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Here, just stick these little guys on the walls," He hands me a bucket full of the little colorful Jelly kinders. I just nod and go to work with decorating the ball. 'Marshall hurry up man,' I think to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought about cutting it off sooner but I thought better about it. So here is a much smaller cliff hanger, well more like hill hanger...well you get the point, right? Okay, whateves, I hope you liked this chapter. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**An~ don't own AT.**

* * *

><p>Once I have all the kinders up on the ceiling and other decorations I'm completely irritated. Marshall never showed up. Gumball walks over to me with a very cautions attitude, which was very wise of him to do.<p>

"Fionna," He says calmly. "Why don't you go home and sleep during the night for once." He says trying to sound nice and caring. I let out a sigh and nod my head, I was super tired. He offers me a hug, which I can't really turn down, because no matter how much I'm mad, he's one of my bestest bro-ham.

"Well, if Marshall turns up here, tell him I'm mad at him." I sigh.

"Will do," he chuckles. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asks.

"Nah," I shake my head. "I can walk."

"Okay, well see you tomorrow, well later today," he says. With that I walk home. Cake was no where in sight so I groan aloud and walk towards my room. I fall onto my bed and cover my eyes with my hands. So many different thoughts were racing through my head to why Cake wasn't home and why Marshall never showed up. I felt a gush of cool wind blow into my room. I uncover my eyes and glance over to the window. Marshall was sitting on the ledge watching me. I turn so my back was facing him.

"What's up fi?" He asks casually. I stay quite starring at the wall. After a couple minutes of silence he lets out a sigh. "What's wrong?" He says. I could see in the mirror him floating closer.

"Go away," I say quietly. He stops and just stares at my back.

"What did I do?" He asks confused.

"You promised you would be at PG's to help set up and you never showed up." I answer.

"I had stuff I had to do." He says lamely.

"And it took you three hours to do something?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Why are you so grumpy?" He asks falling to the ground so he was standing up touching the ground. I roll over and glare at him.

"I'm not being grumpy." I say lamely. I know I was sounding a little bit grumpy but he did break a promise.

"Yes you are." He says walking closer. I sit up a little too fast making my stomach do a couple flips. I felt sick for a second. No, not a second. I jump up and race to the bathroom pushing past Marshall. I slam the door behind me as the little bit of food I had at PG's comes back up. I'm glad I was wearing my hat because if I wasn't I would have to hold my hair. I held my stomach with one arm as I kept myself steady over the toilet by holding onto the back of the toilet with my other hand. Once I empty my stomach I brush my teeth as good as I can.

"Are you okay?" Marshall calls through the door.

"Yes," I said but it sounded more like "Yesh." I gargle with some cold water and spit that out. I wash my face with my wash clothe I had used before going to PG's to help set up. I walk out light headed and holding my stomach. I take off my hat and let my hair fall down. I drop my hat onto the ground.

"You don't look very good," he says stepping closer to me. I let him touch me and guide me onto my bed. His skin was ice cold against mine, I must be burning up because usually he only felt cool like the night sky. Goose bumps cover my arms.

"I'm still mad at you," I mumble into his chest as I curl up with him on my bed. He chuckles.

"I'm sorry," he says kissing my forehead.

"What were you doing?" I ask looking up at him. His face wipes clean of emotion and looks away from me. He sits up leaning his back against the wall.

"Nothing important." He says. I sit up in front of him.

"Tell me," I say touching his cheek softly. His eyes harden refusing to let me in. "You know, if you are going to be a grouchy old bat you don't have to be here." I say, that snaps him out of that. He leans over and kisses me. For a moment the argument flies to the back of my mind but the second his lips left mine it came flying back to the front.

"You need to be more open with me." I say looking down at his shirt. He was wearing his black shirt with a giant light blue skull with electric blue tears running from its empty eye sockets.

"It's hard for me to be open with people. You know that Fi," he says brushing some of my loose blonde hair out of my face. I look back up at him. His eyes were searching deep into mine.

"I do know," I say softly. "But it doesn't make me hurt less when you distance yourself from me. If you want me to be your queen you need to tell me what is wrong. I want to help you, but I can't if you keep doing this to me." He smiles slightly.

"You are always so determined, even when what you want to know is not a happy or pleasant thought and you know it." He brushes his lips softly against my forehead. He pulls me closer onto his lap. I lean my cheek on his shoulder and rest my forehead on his chin. His skin felt like an icepack against my fevered skin.

"I want to know," I say softly. "I'm strong, I can handle anything that comes at me."

"It's my mother." He says coldly. I slightly look up at him so I could just see his eye. He was staring coldly towards the door.

"What about her?" I ask. I knew his mother just slightly. I'd accidentally brought her into this realm once because I thought it would help Marshall lee get his feelings out. He'd sung that song about her steeling his chips and I thought maybe he'd want to talk things out with her. I was wrong though...

"She's only now finding out what really happened to my 'queen'." He said. I stop breathing for a second. I knew he was a king, but mentally I never must have put one and one together. He had to have been married once before. My throat became dry.

"W-what happened to her?" I stuttered the question. I tried hard to keep the fear out of my voice but it betrayed me. His eyes became dark.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asks looking down at me. I shake my head. "Don't lie Fi I can see it in your eyes." His eyes were the only way to see what he was really feeling, alone and afraid.

"I'm not afraid." I say touching his cheek with my hand.

"I didn't love her." He said honestly. "My mother," he was quiet for a moment before he continues, "She wanted to control me. So she forced me to marry a princess that she could control easily. I pretended to be happy with Ashley, I tried really hard." He looked sad for a moment then he continued. "She wanted to have a child so there could be a heir to the royal throne, and my mother thought once I had a child I had to care for I would be stuck there and never leave her retched realm." The darkness in his features returned. "Ashley kept pestering me about having a child. I didn't want one. I never thought I would want one. She went to far though. She spiked her own blood. I'm not sure how she did it but she did. She had me feed off her; her blood made my body hot and needed to be put out." I could see the anger in his eyes. "In the morning I found out what it was she did to me. I lost all thoughts and I tore her body apart." He looked down at me. I couldn't help but to feel some fear in this man. I loved Marshall Lee, but I don't know how it was that I wasn't down right terrified of him.

"You're afraid of me." He said more like it was a fact than a question. I couldn't trust my voice so I just shake my head.

"Just say it," he stares into my eyes with a demand of the truth.

"I'm not afraid," I say but my voice betrays me and trembles. His eyes fill with regret for even telling me the truth.

"I should have lied," He says. I shake my head.

"No, I wanted the truth so you gave it to me." I said, my voice didn't tremble this time. It sounded like I wasn't afraid at all.

"Tell me what you are really thinking. Tell me what I am." He says.

"You're not evil," I say with utter confidence. "If you were, you wouldn't feel bad now."

"I didn't feel bad for a long time though." He admits.

"I do need to ask why did it take so long for her to find out if this had happened so long ago?" I ask.

"I had told her that Ashley and I had moved to her home kingdom." She said. "She finally caught wind about what really happened from someone. I'm not sure who it was. My best guess was Ice Queen." I nod softly. I lean up and kiss Marshall's lips. They were cold against mine. For a moment he didn't kiss me back but just as I was leaning back down kind of hurt when his lips press against mine. He holds me tightly to his body. He leans back in a split second.

"Even though I'm a monster you still love me?" He asks searching my eyes.

"You're not a monster," I breath heavily.

"I-I killed someone in cold blood." He stammers.

"I did too," I admit looking down ashamed of my own crime. He touches my cheek softly leaning my head back.

"Fionna," he says softly. "My mother is going to be coming after me. I don't want you near when she does come. She will kill you if she thinks you're the one that has my heart." He holds my left hand and brings it up and touch his chest. "And Fi, you do."

"I'm not going to let you face her alone." I say calmly with a smile on my lips. I bring his hand to my lips and I kiss his palm. "Neither one of us are perfect obviously. But I'm not going to let you be by yourself. I've fought hard to get this far. I'm not letting her take you from me either." I felt a tear escape my eye. His lips find my tear and kiss my cheek.

"You are mine," He kisses my neck. My head grows lighter.

"I'm tired," I murmur. He lets out a little laugh but brings his face out of his hiding place and he smiles down at me.

"Let's go to sleep then," He lays me down and cuddles with me. My eyes lids fall quickly and I was snoring with in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Reviews please~<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**An~ don't own AT.**

* * *

><p>I don't know where I am. I don't recognize anything. I'm walking down a cold damp stone hall. It almost looked like a dark version of PG's castle except there wasn't a living soul around. I keep walking, my bare feet hitting the stone floor. Whispers flow down the hall. I pick up my speed and jog down the hall following the voices. I stop short as I come to a almost closed door. I peek through, I could see Marshall Lee floating above the bed glaring at someone across the room. I couldn't tell who it was. But Marshall didn't look the same. He was wearing a black tux with a red tie, his hair was short and slicked back, and a dark silver crown sat on top of his head. His eyes were hard and distant. Whoever it was that was in the room with him he did not like them.<p>

"Marshall, dear don't you want to make an heir?" A voice that was silk smooth and incredibly seductive asks. "Your mother wants us to give an heir to the thrown."

"Hmph," Marshall huffs and looks away. The woman walks in front of him. She wore nothing, so her light green skin showed all of her curves and her delicate features. Marshall was looking over her shoulder, looking straight at me. I have to cover my mouth so I don't make any noise as I grip the door knob. It felt like pure ice against my flesh. His eyes seem to soften a smidgen as he stares at me. But I had this gut feeling this was my dream, but it felt so real at the same time.

"Don't you find my body attractive at all?" She asks softly sounding kind of hurt. "I'm your wife, I'm your queen. I need to give an heir to the thrown, but I want your love." She walks closer to him, placing herself between his legs. "You look pale, you need blood."

"I'm fine," He says looking back at her.

"Bite me," She leans her neck towards him. "Please."

"No," he says sternly. Her hands fly up to his head and pulls him close to her. First she latches her mouth to his then she forced his face to her neck. Seconds later her body flew away from him, a yelp flying out of her mouth as she hits the wall next to the door. Marshall's eyes take on a reddish hue. His fangs enlarge as he stands up. He slowly walks towards the girl as he licks his lips like she was dinner. The next thing I see is Marshall standing in the middle of the room. He was covered in blood. A limp body laid at his feet, the girl. Her long golden brown hair is sprawled out around her like a fan. It was matted with blood. Marshall's eyes were cold.

"I killed her." He says hollowly. I push the door open and slowly walk to him. He glances up at me.

"I killed her, Fi." He speaks slowly. I look down at her. Her head slowly twists towards me. Her eyes were blood shot, her irises were black. Her lips were torn like they had been bitten and chunks were taken out.

"I hate you," her voice was nails on a chalk board. It didn't sound anything like the one she had moments ago. It sounded more like the Ice Queen's. "You two deserve each other. You both are monsters that can so easily take lives and not even flinch."

"I-I," I stutter. Marshall's hand grabs mine. I look up at him. His eyes were crimson red, and the whites were black. His lips dripped with blood; his hair was messy and matted in parts with blood. His skin was a deep blue rather than his pale blue complexion.

"Don't worry Fi, I won't kill you." His voice wasn't his. It was much much deeper than normal and it held a dark presence. "We can take over Ooo together."

"N-no," I stutter.

"Murders!" Ice Queen screams.

"No!" I yell. I look up at Marshall. "I want my Marshall back." I beg. Everything fades black as the sound of laughing drawls out. I sit up in a cold sweat gasping for air. The afternoon light was pouring into my room. I look down and see Marshall laying on his side still sleeping. My gut clenches, I need to see his eyes. I lay back down and snuggle up to him. I place a shaky hand on his cheek and lean up and kiss him softly. He murmurs something but not loud enough that I could catch it.

"Marshall," I say his name softly trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Wha?" He asks tiredly but doesn't open his eyes. My gut wasn't feeling any better.

"Look at me," I plead. His eyes flutter open and I see his radiant night sky blue eyes, the whites were white. I release a sigh of relief.

"What?" He asks now more awake.

"Nothing," I say and snuggle up to him. My gut wasn't as clenched but it still didn't feel right.

"Nightmare?" He asks.

"No," I lie burring my face into his chest. He kisses top of my head and wraps his arms around me holding me close to him. Goosebumps cover both my arms and a shudder goes down my spine. A giggle emits from Marshall Lee.

"Am I that cold?" He asks.

"Yeah," I admit. He was really really cold. I slowly lean back and look up at him. He softly places the back of his hand on my forehead. His hand quickly reals back as he blows on it.

"You're burning up." He sits up and the look of worry plays on his face. "I think I should take you to Gumball. He's a doctor."

I shake my head and say, "No, I'm fine. I just need to cuddle up with you. Your skin will cool me down." He smirks but still looks worried. I pull his hand to bring him back down to me. He hesitates for a second but lays down next to me.

"Fi, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm just hot," I says leaning my face next to his chest.

"Well I knew that," he kisses my forehead. My head felt like it was spinning. "But I know something is wrong. What was your nightmare?"

"The Ice Queen." I admit. I could feel tears build up in my eyes so I clench them shut so none could escape.

"Oh, baby its okay." He chides softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" I push away from him as tears fell from my eyes. I sit up and hug my knees to my chest. "I could have done something else. I didn't have to kill her." I bury my face in between my knees.

"Fionna," He says softly sitting up next to me. "It was life or death for you. You chose the right thing to do."

"B-but," I start to protest.

"Fionna," He hugs me. I twist my face downwards. "You didn't have a choice." He was silent for a while as tears fell from my eyes. Then he spoke almost too quietly that I almost didn't catch what he was saying. "I shouldn't have told you about the queen, I knew you were already carrying so much. I shouldn't have poured that onto you. I had a choice. I chose to kill her. You had to kill the Ice Queen, I didn't have to kill Ashley. Yet I did. You're not evil."

"M-Marshall," I hiccuped as I looked up at him. His eyes were dark with sadness.

"Fionna," He says softly. "I understand if you want to leave me now." I don't answer with words but with action. I lean up and kiss him with all I have. The kiss doesn't last though, my head was spinning too fast. I fall back down on the bed and stare up at him. My vision blurs for a second but clears quickly. There was a tear in the corner of his eye. I wipe it away with my thumb.

"I love you, I know what you did. That can't change what I feel though. I love you with my being." I say leaning back towards him. I give him a small innocent kiss and sit back down. "Marshall, we both make mistakes." I say softly. "But this, what we have is not a mistake." I inch towards the edge of the bed and wobble to the bath room. I feel terrible, sick. I close the door behind me and look into the mirror. My reflection looks pale, my eyes were darkened. I looked just as bad as I felt. Maybe I caught something.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please~<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**An~ don't own AT.**

* * *

><p>I decided to take a shower, hoping the hot water would help calm my nerves, and it did. But I felt bloated and my ankles looks swelled. I'm completely confused to why I felt this bad, or why my ankles were swelling or why I felt bloated. It wasn't that time of the month, and even when it is none of that happens to me. I just have cramps and stay inside the house. I look at my body in the full length mirror that hangs on the back of the bathroom door. My body looks normal, except my stomach looks rounder than it usually is. I ignore it and just get dressed.<p>

When I open the bathroom door I find Marshall Lee sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. I smile and walk over to him feeling much better than I had last night.

"Are we still going to the ball?" I ask walking towards him.

"Yeah if you are feeling better," He answers. I stop walking when I'm standing right in front of him. I grasp his hands and hold them in front of me.

"Well I am," I smile. He brings my hands close to his lips and softly brushes my hands against his lips. My stomach does a flip before I lean down and softly touch his forehead with my lips. When I back up he is smiling up at me.

"You truly are beautiful Fionna," He says softly. My cheeks heat up with a blush. He licks his lips then with a teasing grin he says, "Such a lovely shade of pink, I bet it tastes amazing."

"Hmm, maybe one day I'll let you taste it," I tease in return. He chuckles.

"You know, if you tease me like that I might not be able to wait." He floats up and kisses my cheek. I let out a small giggle in return.

"If you stay here much longer we're going to miss the ball," I say. He kisses my forehead then floats away.

"I'll be back to get you," He says.

"No, we can just meet there. Cake is going, so I'm going to just have her take me." I say. He nods.

"Fine, I'll see you there Fi," He says slipping out of the window. I smile as I walk over to the door that leads to the hallway. I open the door to find Cake in the hallway a little ways off smiling deviously.

"What time is it?" She teasingly asks.

I groan and then answer with a defeated tone, "Dress up time." With that she slips into my room and straight to the dresser. She pulls out a long blue dress. I let out a sigh and follow her into my bed room. She dresses me up in the blue dress, which looks like a waterfall every time I move. It hugs my body in all the right places. She lightly does my make up highlighting my eyes and making my lips look more full, but nothing to dramatic thankfully. She combs my hair out and then brings it up into a messy bun letting my bangs slip out of the bun to hug my face. She turns away and retrieve a jewelry box. Mom's old jewelry box.

"Cake?" I ask softly. She smiles at me and flips the top open. She takes out the silver chained one that held a beautiful sapphire heart with tiny little diamonds that circle it.

"Mom would want you to wear it," She says proudly as she clasps the necklace around my neck. "You look so beautiful. My lil sis is growing up into a wonderful woman." My cheeks heat up to a rosy pink. "Now let's go knock some socks off of the guys." She slips out of the window and super size herself. She holds her hand next to the window sill so I could crawl out of it and onto her hand. When I get on her hand she shrinks down to a medium between her normal and her large size. I sit on her back with both my legs to the one side. We were at PG's castle in no time at all. She slips me off her back and shrinks down to her normal size and pulls out her pink ribbon. She ties it around her neck and making the bow big behind her head.

"Ready sis?" She asks. I smile and nod. She slips in, and I follow her. The room was full with people from PG's kingdom as well as other kingdoms. "I'm going to go find Lord Mono."

"Alrighty, see ya' later sis." I smile as she walks off to one direction. I slowly move around the crowd and find a nice table to sit at. A girl was already sitting there, but she seemed nice enough to hang out with. She has candy red apple hair that's pulled up into a tight bun, pink skin one shade redder than Gumball's and were speckle with black spots here and there, and her eyes were an earthy brown and full of care. When her eyes met mine she smiled kindly to me which in return I smiled back to her.

"Hi, I'm Fionna," I introduce myself as I sit down next to her. She wore a light green summer dress that had darker green stripes going up from the bottom.

"I'm princess Watermelon, cousin to Prince Blue Berry from the fruit kingdom." She introduces herself formally. Then lets out a soft sigh. "But I don't hold any real power just a simple title." I felt kinda bad for her. She seems like such a nice person, I hope something good happens to her.

"Well, I'm an adventuress, and a warrior. If you ever need any help just ask me," I smile cheerfully. Her eyes widen in awe.

"You're an adventuress? But you look so elegant and princess like, I thought for sure you were Prince Gumball's fiancee," Her says. I let out a soft laugh.

"No, Gumball is just a friend. I've saved his butt a couple of times when the Ice Queen came after him." I reply. She giggles which makes her cheeks glow softly.

"Hello Fionna," A voice rings, I look over my shoulder and see Prince Gumball. He was looking past me at Watermelon Princess. I look between the two of them. Watermelon princess looks down shyly. A playful smile slips across my lips, I stand up.

"I'm going to go find Marshall," I say. I walk over to PG and lower my voice and say, "Be nice to her." Then I walk off towards the door. Marshall floats in holding a single rose.

"Hey there Fi," He smiles as he floats down to me. "For my lady," He says handing me the rose. I blush and lean up and give him a small chaste kiss.

"Thanks kind gentleman," I say taking the rose. His eyes take in the image of me in the dress.

"I see Cake did an amazing job tonight," He notes. "But then again you always look good." I smirk and slip out of the door swaying the rose in front of me slightly. The air was cool against my warm skin, I decide to just lean on the stone wall.

"Marshall," I softly murmur his name. I watch as he floats out of the door and towards me.

"Fionna?" He asks softly. I just smile and kiss the rose.

"It's pretty," I smile behind the rose. He floats down and stands up on the ground in front of me. He softly touches my cheek with his finger tip then slowly traces it to the side of my face tucking in one of the curls that had escaped the bun.

"You're beautiful," He was so close his breath tickles my cheek.

"You won't have to worry about Gumball trying to steal me away," I say looking down at the rose. "I think he found someone that could actually love him just as much as he deserves."

"You're so much more caring than me," He says leaning down kissing my forehead. "And I wouldn't worry about him trying to steal you away. He isn't your type, anyways." His breath hitting my forehead as he spoke.

"Oh, and what's my type?" I ask looking up at him. He smiles deviously.

"The bad boy type," He answers.

"Hm," I softly murmur. "I guess that's true." He gives me his lazy grin, that I've never seen him give to anyone else before. It makes my stomach do a little flip.

"Fionna," He softly says my name. He slowly moves my arm away from between us with one of his hands. He leans down and softly kisses my lips. The kiss was short but sweet as he leans back up. "Would you be willing to take the name Queen before you left on any grand adventures?"

"Hm," I tease him but I stop and actually think about it. "Of course I will."

"Good," He leans down and kisses me again but with more force behind the kiss making it deeper. I softly close my eyes.

"Fionna!" A voice calls out, one I have to think about a minute before I open my eyes and see the bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I just watched the leaked episode... I know, I know, Bad me. But I will watch it when it airs. I liked the episode, I like the voice they gave Marshall Lee. I loved the song they sung together. Now I'm all pumped to writing a whole bunch of Fiolee.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**An~ don't own AT.**

* * *

><p>"Marshall," I push him down and out of the way. It looks like a bright light, a fireball was about to hit us. But it stops inches away from me. It forms and I can see the prince with the fiery mohawk with a matching personality.<p>

"Fionna, come dance with me," He says before taking my hand. I flinch away as he grasps my hand expecting pain. But I'm met with a cool touch. I look down and see he was wearing white gloves that matches his suit. He gives me a devious smirk.

"I found an outfit I can wear that won't let you get burnt when I touch you," His smile transform into a victorious grin. I was still holding the rose in my free hand. He looks down and sees the rose. "That ugly thing won't be good enough for you. Let me get you a real flower." He reaches behind his back and pulls out a lily, that's colors were bright red and orange just like a flame. He reaches for the rose and I pull my arm away not letting him get close to the rose.

"No," I say louder than I meant. He flinches back and drops my hand and the flower.

"Oh," He simply says looking completely defeated. Marshals' arms wrap around my shoulders and pulls me back so I was against his chest.

"Now back off," Marshall spits out to Ignitus. Ignitus glares at Marshall.

"Fionna, you deserve so much more than that creep could ever give you." He says looking deep in my eyes. "At least let me give you one dance." I bit my bottom lip, I do feel bad that he really never had a chance.

"One dance," I agree.

"What?" Marshall asks. I turn around and give him a soft smile.

"It is only one dance. Nothing else," I grab his tux and pull him closer to me. I lower my voice to just above a whisper so only he could hear me, "You have my heart, remember that. I'll always love you." I lean up and give him a small kiss then I turn and look at Ignitus. He was looking down avoiding the scene in front of him.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yeah," I answer. He grabs my hand and leads me into the ball room. He pulls me closer holding my hips. I try to keep him at arms length but he manages to pull me closer so he could talk to me without drawing more attention to us.

"You look beautiful tonight as always," He says looking down my body. I fought the urge to smack him.

"My eyes are up here," I say rolling my eyes. He smiles sending butterflies throughout my stomach. Wait, what?! No, no butterflies. Only Marshall's allowed to cause that sensation! I bite the inside of my cheek.

"I know," He says. "My deal is still valid even if you become the vampire queen." He smirks. "I won't let it out that you're seeing me right below his nose."

"That's not happening," I say as he twirls me under his arm and pulls me closer. "I love Marshall Lee."

"So," He simply says. I glare at him. "What we can have can just be a physical thing for you. Me being as hot as I am literally can give you even more pleasure."

"You'd burn me," I say not wanting to be this close to him any more.

"No I won't, I got special stuff for that." He smirks with an twinkle in his eye. I pull away but he pulls me closer.

"I could give you more pleasure than that cold dead body could ever do for you," He says leaning in close to my neck. It sends shivers down my spine. I don't want to admit it but it was the good shivers. His breath was hot against my neck as he says, "Let me give you the pleasure you deserve."

"Back off," A voice growls as someone pulls me far away from the flame prince. I glance back at my savior, Marshall Lee. His demon eyes were showing rather than his dark blue eyes. "You can't touch her," He says pulling me up onto his lap -I sat on his lap with both my legs on one side, like I was on a swing rather than on his lap- and floating upwards towards the ceiling.

"She deserves a real man!" Ignitus yells. Well, there goes my plan of keeping this a silent little debate. Everyone's eyes were glued to the outburst.

"You're just a child that whines when he doesn't get what he wants!" Marshall's demon eyes flare. "Go back to your mommy and cry to her!"

"Marshall," I softly say twisting on his lap so I could look at him. "Look at me," I beg him. But his eyes were glued to Ignitus in a deadly stare. "Marshall, please," I beg him. His eyes finally flicker towards me. His eyes still startles me even when I've seen him with them before.

"Fionna," He finally realizes that he was gaining an audience.

"Marshall Lee, I think it is time you left," Gumball's voice raises over the crowd. Marshall's gaze flickers over to him. I find him in the back of the crowd standing next to Watermelon princess. Her eyes held utter fear towards Marshall Lee. She glances at me then her gaze flicks downwards, anywhere but my gaze.

"I'm leaving, don't worry gumwad," Marshall says.

"Fionna, you're welcome to stay though," Gumball says. I shake my head.

"I'm leaving too," I say then I look down at Marshall. He wouldn't meet my eyes as he floats down and out of the door. He flies high above the tree tops.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your place?" He asks.

"Only if that's where you're staying tonight," I say touching his cheek softly.

"I'm leaving," He simply says.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"The one thing I do agree with fire face is that you do deserve someone better than me," He says still not looking at me. "So, I'm going to do the best thing I c-"

"No," I say through gritted teeth. "That's not your call to make." He looks at me finally.

"What?" He asks.

"Everyone keeps trying to say what's best for me and I'm tired of it." I mutter closing my eyes. I open my eyes and look him deep in the eyes. "We've already discussed this. You are the best thing for me, just like I am to you."

"Fi," He softly says. Before he could say anything stupid I lean towards him and touch his lips against mine. I lace my arms around his neck and hold him close to me when I lean back to breath. I rest my cheek on his chest.

"Sing for me," I ask softly.

"Good little girl why is it that you keep me around?" His voice rung out. I smile at the sound of his melody. "No matter how much you see of my true nature you still keep me around. I've never expected such a good little girl acting so bad just for me, still wanting me no matter how dark I truly am." He hums for a second before picking up. "Sweet little girl, what is it that you see in me, to keep me around? When you smile, I actually need to remember that this is reality rather than my own fantasy. If this is a dream, please don't wake me." I smile and look up at him.

"Bad little boy," I whisper. "Take me home so you can help me out of this dress." He smiles.

"Ah, Fionna you know how to get your way, huh," He asks. I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't trying to be pervy about that." I mutter. "I think I have something red you can drink," I say hopefully sounding flirtatious. He chuckles as he floats downwards. It doesn't take us long to get back to the treefort. I slip off his lap as we enter my room.

"Okay, seriously can you unzip the back of this dress? It is kind of annoying." I admit. He chuckles as he steps down onto the floor. I could feel his cool hand brush against my shoulder and then slowly unzip my dress. I smile seeing his reflection in the mirror. His eyes went back to the mellow midnight blue I'm so use to.

"Fionna," He softly says my name as the dress is fully unzip. I let it slide down my body and hit the floor. He looks in the mirror and smiles as he sees the front of my body. I slowly cross my arms across my chest. My girly part was covered with cute little red panties. He slowly leans down resting his chin on my shoulder and snaking his arms across my stomach. He stops moving when his hands touch my stomach. I give him a questioning look. He slides around my body and lowers himself so he was eye level to my stomach. This made me super self conscious.

"Stop starring," I mutter as I slid one of my arms down to my stomach to hide it from his view. We both know I'm fluffy, curvy whatever you want to call it, so I really didn't need him starring at my stomach. He surprise me when he turns his head and places his ear right on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"T-there's another heart beat," He mutters. At first I'm completely confused. "This morning or well afternoon when we woke up, I thought I heard another heartbeat but I thought I was still dreaming. Or I was hearing things."

"Wait," I say. Then it hit me. "A-are you saying?" I just ask as simple as I could.

"Pregnant," He says looking up at me. I blink and that's all I do. I don't know how to respond to this.

"I-I thought you said that vampires and humans," I start and then look at my stomach.

"I said it was hard, not impossible." He says. Then places his ear back on my stomach. "There's two of them."

"Two?" I say falling short of knowledge.

"Twins," He says. "You're going to have twins, they're my babies." The way he sounded saying that fills my heart with joy. He's happy he is going to be a dad, but then it dawns on me.

"I won't be able to go see the rest of the world," I say emptily. Was that selfish of me?

"I raise them while you're doing that," He says looking up at me. He takes my hand and laces our fingers together. I could feel the joy radiating off him.

"How are we going to tell Cake?" I ask. He bites his lip.

"I didn't think about that," He admits. "She's going to be pissed at me."

"We don't tell her," I say. "When it comes time for me to give birth I'll hide out and give them to you right away. When Cake sees them you can say they're your sister's babies."

"I don't have a sister," He says.

"But Cake won't know that," I say.

"We can just tell her the truth later on," He says. I sigh and nod. I know that is the best way to go about things. That night instead of doing anything we just cuddle in bed talking about the children. The more we talk the more it feels real. I don't know if I'm going to be able to drag myself away from the children to go explore the world even with Marshall here to watch and raise them. Cake would still be here to help out. B-but I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang it's been a while since the last update. Sorry about that. I'm a senior this year so I'm getting all ready and applying to collages and junk, woopey doo...Blahh real life why must you be right there constantly breathing down my neck. Just go away~! jk...<strong>

**But now to you peeps, I don't have the kids' names picked out yet so I'm going to let you guys pick it out! Give me your favorite girl's name and boy's name. **


	13. Chapter 13

**An~ don't own AT.  
><strong>

**Idk does tier 15=kids or just sex?**

* * *

><p>Neither one of us gets much sleep. We've been just talking about names for our kids. I offered if we have a little boy we could name him Marshall lee jr. but Marshall wasn't up for that idea saying that if we have two boys and name one ML jr. the other would end up feeling jealous of the other. So we finally decide if we have one boy and one girl it will be Daemon and Alexis -Alex for short-; if it is two boys they'll be Asher and Joesph; and if they're two girls they'll be Emily and Isabel.<p>

Marshall lets out a chuckle as he kisses my stomach for the millionth time. "I can't believe we're going to have babies," He says looking up at me. He was laying on his side leaning up on his elbow. His head was at my stomach level. I smile, I'm happy I'm going to be a mom and going to love our children but I don't know if I'm as excited as him and it kind of scared me.

"Our babies are going to be cute," I say brightly. "I wonder if they're going to be pale like me or blue like you."

"They'll probably have lighter blue skin than me," He says. He floats up so he was hovering over me. I look up at him and softly kiss his lips. "I have to go home, morning will be here soon."

"You can sleep here during the day if you want," I offer. He smiles softly.

"Your room is too bright during the day for me," He says.

"Oh, well I'll see you tonight then?" I ask.

"Yeah, we probably should go to Dr. prince to get our babies checked," He says. I nod.

"Okay," I agree.

"I'll pick you up around eleven-ish," He says kissing my forehead and floating out of the room. I sit up and hug my stomach. There's two living creatures inside of me. The thought was strange but at the same time a warmth spreads through me. I'm going to be a mommy. What kind of mommy will I end up like? A protective one like the one that adopted me? Or one that would abandon them like my real mother did to me? No, I'm going to be a great mommy. Better than the one that left me, and hopefully as loving as the one that took me in. But it nags at me, I had a mother, a human mother. That had to mean that there are humans out there. Which makes me fall back to square one. I want to go search but at the same time I want to be a great mommy.

"Ugh," I groan to myself. I kick the blanket off my legs and get off my bed. I was walking over to my dresser to get clothes out when a knock comes from my door.

"One second Cake," I yell as I pull out a shirt and struggle to pull it on as fast as possible before Cake could enter. The door opens as I start to grab a skort out of the second drawer.

"Hey sis," Cake says as she enters my room.

"U-uh hi," I say trying to keep calm and just pull on my skort.

"Is something up little sis?" She asks as she plops down on my bed.

"Uh, nope," I lie as I pull up my skort. I turn around and walk over to her.

"Fionna, I need to tell you something." Cake says smiling. "Sit down first though," She recommends.

"What's going on?" I ask as I sit down beside her.

"I know that you've gone to tier 14, I'm not very happy with that idea though," She huffs. "But I need to tell you this, tier 15 is having kids of your own. And...Well, I'm at tier 15. You're going to be an aunt," She says smiling brightly as she softly touches her stomach. I let out an awkward laugh.

"Um..." I trail off. She tilts her head.

"Aren't you happy for me?" She asks.

"I am," I smile brightly and touch her soft furry stomach.

"Then why were you um-ing?" She asks.

"No reason," I said kissing her forehead. "I'm happy for you sis. Have you told Mono?" I ask.

"I'm going to tell him next, I just wanted you to be the first." She says honestly. My stomach does a flip as my gut yells at me to tell her the truth.

"Well, sis I got something I have to tell you too," I say looking away as a lump grew in my throat. "Um, I...and Marshall we hit...uh, tier 15..." I trail off biting my lip. Cake was silent for a long time. I was starting to get nervous as the silence starts to eat away at me. "Cake?" I look over at her. She was looking down at my stomach.

"Does he know?" She asks touching my own stomach.

"We discovered it last night. He had, um, been kissing my stomach and he heard heartbeats." I admit. "We hadn't been as careful as we should have been, but he didn't even think it was possible for me to get pregnant by him. Vampires have a hard time getting pregnant, so we thought it would be next to impossible for me to get pregnant."

"Is he going to take responsibility?" She asks mother-like.

"Yeah," I say softly with a smile playing on my lips. "He is actually kinda excited about it. Last night after the out burst at PG's party we left and came here. When he heard the heart beats he was smiling. At first he was worried, I think more for my own sake than his. I had told him that I had wanted to go explore more to see if I could find anymore humans like me. And instead of sleeping at all last night we talked about names and how our children will look like. He heard two heart beats, two." I smile to myself looking down at my stomach. It was hard to tell but now that I knew there are babies inside of me I could see a small little bump. "He kissed my stomach softly repeatedly, he even talked to them telling them he was their daddy and that he loved them so much even though he hasn't even seen them. And now I don't know if I can leave all of this behind, even for a little bit to look for other humans."

"Fionna, sister, I know you'll do the right thing. You always do. Follow your gut." She says taking my hand. "We're going to be great mothers." I smile over towards her.

"So, you're not mad?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm pissed off with Marshall for touching you and getting you preggers but I'm not going to kill him if he is willing to take responsibility." She says nonchalantly and knowing her it isn't a good sign. I really wanted to warn Marshall before she could attack him.

"U-uh, sis," I stammer. "Marshall and I are going to Dr. Prince's office tonight." I throw out there not really knowing what I should say.

"What are going to do until then?" She asks.

"Actually I don't know. I was going to take a nap, and generally laze around the fort. Maybe play a little bit with B-mo. I haven't played with her for a while..." I trail off.

"Why don't I teach you how to cook instead?" She suggests.

"What? Why would I need you to teach me?" I ask tilting my head.

"In case your babies need real food rather than shades of red like their daddy," She says.

"Mmm, I guess," I sigh. "But I have a question," I ask.

"What is it baby cake?" She asks.

"I was wondering since you're pregnant are still capable of shape-shifting?" I ask.

"I'm not sure so I'm not testing it," She says. "Luckily for me, my pregnancy only lasts about a month and a half." She smiles rubbing her stomach.

"I hope I'm lucky like you," I say. "I don't know how long I can go with out going on an adventure." I admit. After a few more minutes of talking she leads me to the kitchen and tries to teach me how to cook. She somehow teaches me how to make pancakes without burning them, but then she tried to teach me how to do more difficult things and those I kept burning everything. Once she finally gave up it was close to evening. It was still bright out.

"Are you going to tell Gumball?" Cake asks.

"I was going to tell him later with Marshall," I answer as I untie my apron.

"You don't always have to wait around for Marshall," She says throwing the pans into the sink. "You should have stuck with a guy that is on the same sleep scheduled as you." The comment pisses me off.

"It's not a big deal, and really it doesn't matter now," I say turning my back to her and walking back towards my room. I close the door behind me not wanting to deal with her. I grab my green backpack and swing it on. I quickly slip past and out of the tee house without attracting Cake's attention. I love my sis but she knows how to get on my nerves. I walk aimlessly through the grass lands and into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen in the forest? Replies please. I'm working on the next chapter. Someone's making a comeback, but can you guess who?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN~ I'm reeeaaly sorry that I took forever getting back on here. Ugh real life has been giving me a difficult time. But I'm back for now, and hopefully for a while longer. :) Alrighty, you guys know by now I don't own Adventure Time nor its characters, just this story, plot line and the extra characters.**

* * *

><p>My body moved to its own accord while my mind wondered around until I felt a random warmth near me. I quickly jumped back in surprise and look up to see Ignitus. He had that cocky smirk that he seemed to wear a majority of the time.<p>

"Hey there pretty Blondie," He leaned against the tree crossing his arms. "Where's your boy toy off to now?"

I let out an irritated sigh and replied, "First off, Marshall isn't my boy toy he's my boyfriend, my future king and husband. Second off, leave me alone. You really have this bad habit of popping up and trying to get way to close. I'm never going to break up with Marshall lee, nor am I ever going to cheat on him. I love him more than life itself. So get the whole me sleeping with you out of your head now."

"Fionna, you know it is just a matter of time before we hook up." He sighed.

"Really? You think that? Dude, I'm not going to do those things with you. I'm pregnant, so leave me alone!" I yell at him as I crossed my arms.

"What?" He gave me a look of surprise and shock. "You're pregnant?"

"Yep, I'm having Marshall Lee's babies," I said really hoping this gets through to him. A different smirk appears on his lips.

"I'm going to need an heir too, you would be the perfect candidate to give me an heir. So, after having his disgusting heirs you can have a beautiful child with me, that I can shower in gifts and riches an-" I don't let him finish. My palm connected to his cheek for a mere second but still burned from the smack, but it was worth it.

"I'm not a baby maker for spoiled little princes! My job is to protect princes, not having their heirs. Stop thinking I'm ever going to do you, or give you a child either!" I yelled at him. My body filled with rage that he'd even thought I'd give him an heir.

"You're a stupid bitch, you realize that don't you?" He yelled at me his eyes burning with rage. His body glowed a hot red. "I'm the greatest prince in the land of Aaa! And soon I'll be the only king in the land. My army will burn and destroy every last village on this disgusting and un-fiery lands!" He yelled into my face. His heat started to burn at my skin which made me flinch backwards.

"You can't do that!" I yelled. "I will have to stop you!"

"You and what army? No military is as strong as the fire kingdom! And the only way I will call off the attack is if you become my queen!" His smirk turned sinister. I grabbed my sword and swung it in front of me making him flinch away. I hold the point of my sword at the middle of his chest.

"I'll never be your queen!" I glared at him.

"You will, and I will make sure to hurt every single person you care about if you don't become my wife. Maybe I'll start with Cake," He threatened. I was about to impale the bastard for even threatening to hurt anyone I cared about but there were arms that wrapped around me pulling me back and away from killing the prince.

"Don't dirty your hands any further my love," Marshall's voice whispered against my neck. I look back to see him. He lifted one hand and with his thumb wiped a tear away that I didn't even realize I had. He leaned down and kissed me softly. But he moved back quickly and then stood in front of me. He pulled off his base and swung it in front of him.

"You thought I was scary before, you haven't seen the real devil inside of me yet." Marshall Lee basically growled at Ignitus. "I have armies of the dead that just keep coming back over and over again, plus my demons that will follow my orders." As he was threatening Ignitus, Marshall's body started to shifted into his demon bat form. This was not going to end well if I couldn't stop him from destroying half of the forest plus killing another prince. Which I really wouldn't mind not seeing this particular prince again anytime soon, but I thought it would be bad to start a war without informing another kingdom that is stuck between the Fire Kingdom and where Marshall lives, the Candy Kingdom.

"Marshall," I grabbed at his arm. His body quickly gained height and I held onto his arm with my free hand and swung with my other to loop around so my elbow held onto his arm. "Marshall, just take us away from here!" I yelled as loudly as I could. I didn't think he heard me though.

"You'll never get to touch my queen, my love," Marshall Lee growled as he swung his ax, and as I predicted it did cut down a bunch of trees making them fly with enough force to take the further trees out even to the extent of pulling up their roots along too.

"Marshall Lee!" I scream as I peaked down at the ground. We had to be up in the air about thirty foot, a fall that if I accidentally could take my life as well as the children's life too. "Marshall please!" That finally made him look over and saw me. He held his base in one hand and with his other hand he held it under me so I could drop down into the safety of his palm.

"I need to finish this brat now." He roared. His eyes held the darkest rage I had ever seen.

"Marshall please," I begged. "If you kill him now then his kingdom will come after us and no other kingdom will help us if we don't tell them what he's planning on doing." I looked down at Ignitus, I gasped as I saw he'd started to grow in height but not nearly as tall as Marshall, but his flames had started swallowing and spreading across the trees he was closer to.

"I'd take you back to my underworld and protect you there," He looked at me.

"We need to go," I begged. "We need to at least give Gumball a warning, his kingdom is too close for this!" In less than a heart beat we were up in the air speeding against the wind. I held onto Marshall for dear life as his body started to morph back into his normal form. As his body changed I was able to slide down and move to his chest, the speed had decreased luckily as well. As we entered the Candy Kingdom I felt a something hot soar next to us in the air and hit the guarding wall. Marshall ducked and weaved so he missed the next couple of fire balls and made it into the palace.

He dropped down onto his feet when we were in the hallway, he held me in a bridal style for a moment before he placed a kiss against my forehead. The sirens had started to go off. I caught a glance of peppermint maid. She'd have to be on her way to find prince Gumball.

"Put me down," I said and he did. I held onto his hand as I quickly caught up to Peppermint maid.

"Where's the prince?" I asked as I fell into step with her.

"I'm sure he's in the science classroom, not the science lab. The Watermelon princess was here before the sirens were going off," She answered promptly.

"Thank you," I said as I sped down the hall. I was glad that I'd spent as much time as I did here to the point of knowing where each room was, or a majority of the rooms. I open the door to find Gumball heading towards the door. Watermelon princess was behind him holding onto his hand.

"Fionna, what's going on?" He asked then nodded hi towards Marshall.

"Ignitus," I muttered. "He's in rage that he can't have me as his queen. He's going to send out his military troops out and destroy the lands of Aaa..." I trailed off and glanced at Marshall and back at Gumball. "And the only way he'll call it off willingly is if...I..I become his queen and give him an heir." Marshall's grip tightened around my hand.

"He's throwing a tantrum and burning everything to the ground." Marshall summed it up.

"Fionna," Watermelon's voice quivered in fear. "Why is he so dead set on you?"

"Because apparently I'm the only person that has told him no and he doesn't like that, and now he wants to change it back to everyone bending over for him."

"D-do think for the time being you could pre-" Gumball started to ask.

"NO! She won't pretend to be in love with that scumbag," Marshall growled as he pulled me back and wrapped his arms around me.

"Marshall, I'm not leaving." I twist around and kissed his cheek. "I won't ever leave you."

"Can't you make like a clone or a Fi-Bot?" Marshall asked hopeful.

"Those things take time Marshall Lee." Gumball said. "I don't like the idea of her going over there, but I can't let my whole kingdom burn down."

"She's pregnant, I am not letting her go over there! The first thing he'd do would be to kill our babies," Marshall said determined. "I'm going to summon my army and fight back the Fire Kingdom hopefully back to their own territory."

"You're not allowed to leave me either," I looked up at him.

"I have to protect you and our babies," He kissed my lips roughly and once he leaned back up my lips felt swollen a bit. "I'm going to go fight, make sure she stays here, and get on the ball of making a clone Fi or a Fi-bot." His arms slipped out from around me and he shifted into his small bat form.

"Marshall Lee! Don't leave us! Don't you dare die!" I cried out. I tried to race after him but Gumball held my arm.

"You're pregnant?" He asked slightly caught off guard.

"I just found out last night," I admitted. Tears ran down my cheeks. "What if he doesn't get the army he thinks he's got?"

"He'll be okay," Watermelon princess said softly touching my hand. I looked at her with tears in my eyes and hoped she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>:D How was that for a come back? Please leave me reviews so I know you either like or dislike what I'm doing. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN~ Alrighty, you guys know by now I don't own Adventure Time nor its characters, just this story, plot line and the extra characters.**

* * *

><p>Three days. Three days. How the hell has the time flown like that. I pace back and forth in the bedroom I was given at Prince Gumball. In the last 72 hours I had already tried to escape to go into battle, but I've been caught ever time. The bed room was a really nice sized room with a huge bed, a couple of chairs and a table, a desk over by the wall that had a notebook that I've scribbled on just about every page, and then there was a conjoined bathroom. I stopped pacing and stood in front of the window.<p>

Out side everything seemed to be smoldering or up in flames. The candy people have all gone in their homes, most are in the safety of the castle's walls. A strangled cry escaped my lips, the sound was filled with rage and the feeling of helplessness. This was killing me, Gumball was trying his hardest to make a clone of me but it wasn't going over well and it was taking too long. While I was being held in my room for my own safety both Watermelon princess and Cake have visited me comforting me with lies that this war would be over in mere hours. This was all my fault. I crumpled down onto my knees in front of the window. Marshall Lee was out there somewhere. My babies father, my love, my future king, he was out there. He could be hurt and burned, and lost in the smoke and ashes. Or worse, a fate I begged to never be true, him dead.

"This isn't fair!" I sobbed and banged a fist against the floor. My swords were taken from me, all that I had left was my clothes. Dr. Prince had stopped by a couple of times to check me up, but he had said that I was too early in my pregnancy for him to be able to see what I was having. He could only confirm I was having twins. He was worried that I was about to dip into hysteria. Which sadly I could see happening if I wasn't careful. My hands shook as I stood back up. I wiped my tears away and walked towards the bed. At meal time they had been foolish enough to give me a knife. I cut up the bed sheets to make two things, one a little thing wrapped around my leg so I could slide my knife safely in and keep it hidden, and then a make shift rope. I take one of the wooden chairs and propped it up under the door handle so it would be harder for the guards to open the door.

I pushed the desk up next to the window and tie one end of the makeshift rope to the leg nearest the window. I pull out a towel from in the bathroom and wrap it around my fist and break out the glass. This was the third window I had busted open. I make sure all of the edges of the window were cleaned out. I threw the rope out the window and crawl out of the window quickly as I heard the guards trying to open the door. Someone called to tell PG. I managed to scale down the wall of the palace until I come to the end of the rope, there was a big jump down to the ground but there was a tree pretty close. I swallow the growing lump that was in my throat then I kicked off from the wall and managed to twist my self around and grabbed onto the nearest tree branch. I pull myself up and then scoot closer to the base of the tree. There I crawled down the branches and then dropped down.

"Mama is going to safe papa," I whisper to myself as I took off running. The couple of guards that were on patrol outside saw me and I managed to barely escape each one. I avoided hurting anyone. The ash was much thicker than I had imagined. I pull my hat off and hold that over my mouth with one hand as I ran through the burning forest.

"Marshall Lee!" I screamed through my hat. I wasn't close enough to the battle yet to hear people, all I could hear was the fires eating away at the tree and grass. It didn't take me long to find the battle. I wanted to cry at what I was about to do, but this would stop the fighting long enough that I can come up with a better plan. I found where Ignitus was riding a fire chariot throwing fire balls and spewing out curses. Marshall was chasing after the flame prince but kept coming up short every time it looked like he would be able to actually attack Ignitus. Ignitus's eyes fell onto me, and he changed courses so he was headed straight for me. Marshall Lee saw what Ignitus was headed for. His eyes almost pop out of his head when he saw me. Then in a blink of an eye his face was filled with rage and he was zooming past Ignitus and towards me.

Marshall Lee got to me seconds before Ignitus. He held himself between the two of us.

"What the fuck Fionna?! You should still be in the castle!" Marshall's voice was filled with more rage than I had ever heard before. It made me terrified of what I'm about to do.

"Have you come to your senses Fionna?" Ignitus smiled evilly. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Ignitus, I'll become your queen under two conditions!" I yell.

"No you won't," Marshall spun around and stared into my eyes. I avoided his stare and looked past him. Marshall's hands held my upper arms. "Fi, look at me!" He commanded.

"Let me hear the conditions," Ignitus said with a devious smirk, he got too much pleasure in me going against Marshall.

"First condition, you stop this war immediately!" I demanded. "Right now."

"Alright," He clapped his hands and the fires all go out and his people stop fighting the undead and vanish. "And second thing?"

"You leave Marshall Lee alone, and let me have his babies first." I spoke trying to keep my tone as cool as I could.

"Fi, look at me!" Marshall begged. "You don't have to do this."

"You'll stay in my kingdom through out your pregnancy. The second you give birth to those mutants they'll be sent straight to Marshall Lee. And then you become my bride. Understood?" He demanded. I swallowed.

"Understood, but please give me a moment with Marshall before I leave." I asked.

"You have five minutes. And if you leave I will kill everyone in the Candy Kingdom." He threatened.

"Thank you, and understood." I said. Ignitus vanishes, but it was obvious that he wasn't too far away. I wrapped my arms around his body and buried my face into his chest and sobbed.

"Fi, you stupid girl, you shouldn't have left that castle," Marshall sounded angry but he didn't raise his voice. His arms wrapped around me. "I love you so much." His voice quivered.

"Marshall, I don't want to go," I sobbed into his chest. "I'm going to make sure the kids will be okay until they get sent off to you." He leaned down so his lips were inches from my ear.

"I will get you out of there, one way or another." He promised. I looked up at him through my tears.

"Don't get yourself killed," I hiccuped.

"Same goes for you," He kissed me softly. He leaned back and whispered to me, "You are my queen forever and ever. Do what you must to survive, but remember where your heart lies."

"I'll love you more than anything, we'll be back together in no time," I smiled up to him. He leaned down and kisses me once again, but this time his lips were rougher. I breathed in his scent, burned his touch into my flesh and memory.

"Alright, time's up!" Ignitus's voice raised up. Marshall leaned back and grabbed something out of his pocket. He placed a necklace around my neck. It was a silver chain with a black gem entangled in silver wire.

"Remember me my love," He said softly. It killed us both to step away from each other. Flame prince grabbed my arm and yanked me up onto the chariot and we flew through the sky. I looked back and down at Marshall Lee. I knew he was alive, but I also knew he was broken inside. I only hope he stays sane for our children's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me reviews~! :D<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN~ Alrighty, you guys know by now I don't own Adventure Time nor its characters, just this story, plot line and the extra characters.**

*******Warning- There will be swears and heavy lemons, not the happy fluffy lemons I have for Marshall lee and Fionna scenes. This lemon is going to be dark. And to those that aren't familiar with the term lemon it is just a nice way of saying a sex scene.- Please do not complain about that, I will put in a warning sign when that scene is about to pop up, but parts of it will be important to the rest of the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Life at the Fire Kingdom was a living hell for me. For nine months I had fought to do everything I could to defend myself and my babies. Every day my stomach had grown, every week a doctor would check in on me, see how the babies were. While I was carrying the babies inside of me Ignitus kept me in a room that simply held a bed and a bathroom. I wore a simple white nightgown and my necklace I had been given by Marshall Lee. My true king, my true love, my babies' father.<p>

It would be any time now that the children were due. My stomach was bloated and looked like there was a watermelon hidden underneath my shirt. I waddle into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I was on my way to get into the bathtub when the first contraction happened. I automatically bent over hugging my stomach, as I bit my lip hard so the cry I want to let go was suffocated inside my own mouth. It felt as if my body was being stabbed over and over again. I counted as the seconds ticked by, and the second the contraction passed I waddled as quickly as I could to the bath tub.

"My babies are coming," I smiled to myself as I sunk down into the tub. I place the scissors I had grabbed on my way into the bathroom down next to me. I would have to cut the cords myself, and that scared me. This whole process scared me so badly that all I wanted to do was sob. I wanted Marshall Lee to be next to me so badly. I wanted to be in the safety of my own home, or right now at the Doctor Prince's office. I wanted to be home. A cry slipped from my lips as another contraction hits. My body felt as if it were on fire, my blood felt as if it were replaced with lava.

The process went ever so slowly. It felt as if an eternity had passed when I finally had the second baby and cut the cord. I was soaked in sweat and tears, but I had my babies in front of me. I picked up both my babies and held them close to my chest. The two of them filled the room with the first cries. I knew they'd cry, that's what babies did when they were first born. I knew that much. I silently cried with them. This was my only time I had with them. This would be my first and only time I got to be with them, if Ignitus got his wish. I had given birth to one boy and one girl.

"Alexis and Daemon, my two little babies," I smiled down at them. Both of them had super dark hair, and both had that bright blue eyes that most babies had when first born. Their skin was a softer tone of blue than Marshall's. They were half-lings after all. A small little chuckle escaped my lips, these two little babies were the most perfect things I've ever seen. The door started to shake, which made me gasp. Then realization hit me. The time I had with my babies were ticking away now. They were mere seconds away from being taken from me.

"Fionna! Let me in!" His voice burned away at me. Ignitus, he was so close and his intentions were so dark.

"I-I can't," I stuttered. "I can't get up!" He pounded on the door for a little bit more and then he broke the door down. He flew in, making the wooden door become splinters flying in every direction. I held up my arms protectively around my babies.

"So you had those mutts already," He smirked. Rage boiled with in my heart that he kept calling them that, that they were mutts.

"Shut up! You made a promise now keep it!" I yell. "Make sure they are safely taken to Marshall Lee." I kept my tone steely cool. My babies' cries died down and now they were sleeping snugly to my chest. Ignitus rolled his eyes.

"If I must," He mutters and claps his hands. Two guards appeared. They wore a different suit of armor that radiated blue coolness rather than the normal heat. "These two will take those creatures to their father."

"If I hear that something happened to these two I will not keep my end of the deal." I threatened. The two guards came closer and I hugged the two babies to my chest and kissed both of them on their foreheads. "Mommy loves you two more than anything in this world." I whisper so lightly to the two of them.

"What would you possibly do, you're my prisoner, my soon to be obedient wife and queen," He said as he leaned against the door frame. I could see past the guards he was wearing a cocky grin that I wanted to punch off his face.

"Take my own life." I said as ice cold as possible. He laughed smugly.

"You're not that brave." He said. "But don't worry the two brats will be safely taken to their father." He said that as the guards took the children from me. I had to fight the urge to fight the guards and not let them touch my babies. But I had to behave for their own safety. I watched the guards leave holding the children as if they were rats infested with the plague. My heart shattered as my children were taken away.

"Now come with me my dear," Ignitus said. I stood up slowly and followed him out of the room. In the bed room he turned towards me and snapped something around both my wrists. I looked down to find them in handcuffs and in between was a chain that became a leash that on the very end was held by Ignitus.

***Warning**

"For now, I have to treat you like a dog. You're my bitch, and I must train you to be a well behaved queen." He smirked with a dark delight. My blood was raging inside of my veins. I wanted to hurt this man more than I've ever wanted to hurt anyone in my life before. "Say aaah," He opened his own mouth to show me what he wanted me to do.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't get to ask questions. You don't have that right." He said yanking the chain closer to him.

"Fine," I muttered and then opened my mouth like he had done. He pushed a pill in my mouth.

"Now swallow," He commanded. I swallowed the pill dry. At first nothing happened and then minutes later my body felt odd. It felt as if it were on fire with lust. Ignitus smiled as he watched my face. "Come on my little bitch, let me walk you around before I give you any treats." He said and then started to drag me away from the room. My body ached oddly as I walked. A soft little moan slipped my lips as I rubbed my legs together.

"I see that the pill is working," I could hear the smirk that played on his lips as he dragged me down the long corridor. It was plain, held only a simple design and no pictures or anything.

"Whatever do you mean," I asked emptily. My body was burning with lust, my mind wanted Marshall Lee.

"The best way to teach a bitch, is when she's in heat. Give her what she wants as a treat and she'll do whatever she's told to do." He glanced back.

"I still don't want anything from you," I said with lack of interest in my voice. He yanked the leash as he spun around. His lips pressed roughly against my lips as one of his hands gripped my hip. A moan escaped my lips and traveled into his. It wasn't on purpose. His tongue pried my mouth open, and explored my mouth. His hand that was on my hip traveled around and gripped my butt pushing me closer. My body burned more and more wanting to feel the pleasure it had felt with Marshall Lee. His mouth left mine, leaving me gasping for air.

"You want more now, don't you?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"Shut up," I gasped as my body surged with electricity. I couldn't tell him he was right, I couldn't admit anything. He spun around and continued on the path. My body started to ache with the need, the desire to be used. He stopped in front of a door and flung the door open. He yanked me into the room and closed the door behind him. The room held a huge bed with an equally big headboard, the head board was metal bars with intricate loops and twists. He pulled me onto the bed and reattached the handcuffs so I was forced to keep my arms above my head.

"It's a shame that you'll not be able to enjoy the full length of this bed until you earn it," He said with a mock sorrow as he stood by the edge of the bed. "Oh, and because of that pill, I can touch you without scalding your skin." He said that while he unbuttoned his shirt. "Now, call me your king and I'll give you a taste of what I can give you." I bit my lip not saying anything. "It won't be long before you start begging me. The only release from that pill is being completely dominated. Now call me your king."

"Marshall's my king," I spat at him.

"Not any more, remember my guards still are traveling with your children. With a single word I can make them throw those brats of yours off a cliff." He said as he glared at me. My heart froze in my chest with fear.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "You're my king."

"Good, now say it while looking at me." He demanded. I look up at him.

"You're my king," A single tear fled from my eye. He smiled with pleasure.

"Good you're learning," He said darkly as he finished getting undressed and then crawled up between my legs. Even though that pill kept him from scalding me I could still feel the heat radiating off of him. He leaned down, his skin pressed against mine as he kissed me. One of his hands touched my side and roamed down to my hip and slowly made its way towards my most private part. A moan escaped my lips as his finger pressed inside of me. The kiss broke as he smiled down at me.

"For someone that just had a baby, you feel tight around my finger, and so very horny," He said with a smirk. "Tell me, that you want more of me inside of you," He said as he plunged his finger inside of me.

"Ah," A moan escaped my lips again.

"Say it or this is as much as you get," He said holding his finger very still. My insides clench around his finger.

"I want more my king," The words left my lips and sounded like a faint echo. The night seemed to drag as he tortured me, making me call him my king, having him make me beg for more. My body ached when he was finally done with me.

"You made very good progress my soon to be queen," He said with a smile, that wasn't as dark. "I think you earned a tiny bit of freedom," He said as he undid my handcuff. I sat up and rubbed my wrists. I looked over at him and simply smiled. If I am to escape this hell I had to suck up to the king of it all.

"My king, are you leaving me tonight?" I asked. He smiled deviously.

"I can't spoil you yet," He said with a teasing smile. "I got to leave you alone, leave you wanting more." With that he got dressed and left. I let out a sigh of relief as the door closed.

"That son of a bitch," I whispered under my breath. I crawled to the edge of the bed and climbed off. I went to the dresser and found a nightgown, and fresh underwear. There was an attached bathroom, I slipped inside and closed the door tightly behind me. My body ached worse than any fight I had been in. I had twins in the morning, and then forced to be used by that selfish brat of a prince. I needed to escape, I needed to do it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please~ <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**AN~ Alrighty, you guys know by now I don't own Adventure Time nor its characters, just this story, plot line and the extra characters.**

* * *

><p>Night after night that bastard of a prince kept coming. He was manipulating me, humiliating me, telling me that in order for me to be a faithful and obedient queen I had to endure everything he was giving me. That I had to also give him an heir before I could honestly become a queen. I dreaded the thought of having to have a kid for him. My twins would have a half-sibling that would be related to this monster.<p>

"My queen-to-be, come here," Ignitus spoke softly. He stood in front of the only real exit from this room, my torture chamber as I thought of it. I stood up swiftly and walked gracefully to him. Mentally I wanted to kick in him where the sun didn't shine, but outwardly I pretended to be that of a loyal wife to be.

"Yes my king," I spoke with a hint of seduction. He enjoyed when I spoke like that; like I would do anything to have him touch me. He smiled triumphantly.

"My doctors have given me great news," He closed the little gap between us. One of his hands gripped my hip while his other hand softly touched my stomach. My stomach clenched with displeasure. "You're carrying an heir for me." His smile was that of most pleased.

"That's great darling," fringe happiness with a soft smile played out of me. My arms slowly looped around his neck. "My king, can I please sleep with you in your chamber?" My mind raced, if I could get him to trust me enough to sleep in his room, he'd give me enough freedom to escape. He'd get too cocky for his own good. He leaned down and kissed me. His lips were hungry with lust and want. I slid into the submission position, and let him lead. He was so much different than Marshall Lee. Marshall led, but he was a lot more kinder and loving about it. His lips travel down to my neck and bite, not piercing my skin but leaving a mark on my neck. I let out a hearty moan as his hands slid around me and pressed me closer to his body. He pulled himself off me sooner than I had expected, part of me was kind of sad which scared me more than anything. My body had begun to enjoy parts of the 'training'.

"Master," I held a questioning tone in my voice.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked with a devious smirk. My insides clenched, part of me did and the part that was loyal to the one person I loved more than anything wanted to partially beat me senseless.

"Ignitus," I leaned closer and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd ever come around," He admitted. Inwardly I smirked, how could he actually believe that I'd love him over my true love? "I was afraid I'd never have you, you were so muddled by the demon born creature." I bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything. "I'll get you some real clothes now, you deserve them now." I leaned back and let him let go of me. I went and sat on the bed as he left.

My fingers find the gem that still hung from my neck. The only reason I still had the necklace was that I had told Ignitus that it was a family gem, not that I had gotten it from Marshall. I held back tears, I felt horrible for doing the things I have done with Ignitus, but I was doing what I had to to get back to my Marshall, my kids, my real family. I glanced up when the doors opened. Ignitus held a dress that was neatly folded across his arms. The material was a dark red.

"I'm going to take a shower before I get dressed," I said taking the dress from him and slipped into the bathroom. I locked the bathroom door without a second thought and turned the shower onto the hottest setting. I stripped out of the flimsy blue silk slip. I take my time in the shower, cleaned every inch of my body. Hopefully tonight I could slip out of the castle. I could hope, couldn't I? I got out of the shower and dried myself and pulled the dress on. It was a long dress, the top part hugged my breasts and down to my hips then it flowed out and around me. I looked like a red flower upside down. I dried my hair and pulled it over so it hung around one of my shoulders. My necklace hung and laid against my collarbone. Marshall would love this, I looked like a fiery flower that could destroy anything that stood in my way. I slipped out of the bathroom and Ignitus smiled.

"You look gorgeous my queen," He said as he walked towards me and held my hands out in front of me. "Come my queen so I can show you around and show you off." He led me through the halls and around the castle. I memorized every turn and every crevice. I'd only have one chance at this. He gave me permission once the tour was over to roam around the halls freely since he had a meeting to go to. I walked the halls back to the kitchen. I found it barren of any servants. Great, that would work in my benefit. I looked through the knife drawer and grabbed a small but very sharp knife I slid it under my dress. In the bath room I had wrapped part of the slip around my leg in case I was able to snatch a knife. I quickly left the kitchen and wondered down to the first floor. There were two guards at the front gate.

"Are you the queen to be?" I gasped as I look back and find a small fire child.

"Y-yeah," I answered.

"What are you doing down here in the commoner's floor?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"I wanted to see where my people would be living," I lied with a soft smile.

"You're nicer than our king, why are you so curious?"

"Because, I used to be a commoner," I threw the first thought off the top of my head to her.

"Really?" She asked eagerly. "Since I'm a commoner, could I one day be a queen like you?"

"Yep, if you try as hard as you can and stay determined," I smile. With that the little girl skipped off. I looked back at the guards. I lick my lips and grabbed the knife out of my dress. I held the hand that held the knife in part of the folds of my dress so it wasn't visible. I held my head high as I walked gracefully towards the guards.

"Queen Fionna," One of the guards said as he noticed me first. The two of them fumbled but bowed to me.

"Guards, you two are needed to break up a fight in the commoner's area," I spoke with a hint of worry. "I couldn't find the guards that are suppose to be guarded around there." One let out an annoyed sigh.

"Come on," the one said to the other.

"Wait, you can do that without me," The other said. "Some one has to keep an eye on the gate."

"I will. There were lots of citizens involved. They might revolt and try to work their ways up the levels." I lie convincingly. I look back with a look of worry played on my features.

"Fine, let's go. We'll be back quickly our queen," The other one said. They both hurried away. This was a lot easier than I had thought it would be. Once they were a good couple of yards away I dashed away. I held the front of my dress up so I could run more freely. I had gotten away with wearing flats so I didn't have to worry about high heels. My body burned as I ran as fast as I could. I was quickly out of the Fire Kingdom's domain. Grass laid under my feet soon. I wasn't near my home land of the fields, and the forest that Marshall lived in was further. I hid in the woods that laid between my tree house and the Fire Kingdom.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself as I slouched against one of the trees. I had made good distance in the hour of running. Even after what felt like forever being a prisoner in that horrendous kingdom I was still capable of running fast and far.

"You're in my kingdom," A voice echoed around me. I held my knife up.

"I've been through hell, please don't make me have to fight." I said weakly.

"I'm not violent," the voice said before a figure dropped out of the tree and in front of me. It was a guy a bit older than me. He had blue skin with green and brown markings all over, the only real clothing he wore was a loin cloth, part of his face was covered with an animal skull that was cleaned and bleached white.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood back up.

"I'm the prince of the jungles," His voice held more of a wild undertone to it. Like he knew how to talk like people but spoke more animal like.

"I'm Fionna, I've escaped the Fire kingdom and now I'm traveling back to where I came, the meadow that sits between here and the Candy kingdom," I explained.

"I can lead you through the forest but it won't be quick since you're in that," He waved at my dress. I let out a sigh.

"Got any other clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute, I'll be back." He spoke then climbed up the tree and was gone in a blink of an eye. I let out another sigh. A couple of minutes later he was back and handed me two pieces of the same material as his loincloth.

"Thanks," I said taking the clothes from him. He left me alone so I could swap into the new clothes. I kept my underwear on under the loin cloth. My breasts were kinda smooshed into the top piece. But it did make moving easier. I let the dress stay on the ground as I walked away. "I'm changed," I announced.

"Good follow me," He said. Yeah, like I had much of a choice.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Reviews are much appreciated :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN~ Alrighty, you guys know by now I don't own Adventure Time nor its characters, just this story, plot line and the extra characters.**

* * *

><p>The jungle prince had asked me a dozen times if I needed to rest. He seemed to know that I honestly did need to stop and rest, but I kept trudging forward. I could rest once I was back with Marshall Lee. My body ached as I ran behind the jungle prince as he swung from branch to branch like that of a skilled monkey. I'm not sure how long we had been traveling but the sun had started to set and behind us above the tree lines were dark warning flames, Ignitus's castle's flames were rising higher and higher than normal levels.<p>

"We gotta go faster," I urged him.

"You're only human, you can't go faster or you burn out faster." His broken words were true. I couldn't run faster or I'd have to certainly take a break.

"How much further?" I asked as I skirted around a tree and ducked under its branch.

"Not much longer," He answered as he leaped over a low branch and catching the next branch before he could hit the ground. He was right though, it wasn't long before we hit a lighter layer of trees. I could see the open fields of grass between glimpses of trees.

"Thank you, I got it from here," I yelled up to Jungle Prince. He nodded and leaped up the trees and vanished from my sight. I kept moving as fast as my legs could. In the distance I could see the treehouse. But my legs quit moving and I just stood there at the edge of my home land, my green fields of openness. It didn't look the same, the grass wasn't as green as it had been. It looked empty of life and happiness and joy. I'd been away for too long. My legs moved at a slower temple. Night was here now, the only light came from the stars in the sky and the southern lights that came from the now raging Fire Kingdom. Gotta move, I willed myself.

"Fionna?" A family voice called out. I looked over and saw Gumball in his candy chariot that was pulled by his gummy horses. He wasn't the first person I wanted to see but I was glad to see a familiar face.

"Gumball," I cried out and raced towards his chariot. He stepped down off the chariot's cart. His arms wrapped around me as I hugged him, burying my face into his chest. "Take me to Marshall please." I begged him.

"He's at my castle. Get on the chariot and I'll take you to him," He said softly as he rubbed my back. His arms loosened as I moved towards his chariot. I sat down against the little wall of the chariot tucking my legs underneath me. He took his place back on the chariot and the chariot took off moving up into the sky. I watched as the ground as we moved higher and higher, closer and closer to the castle, closer and closer to my family. I watched as we passed my home, my tree house. This mode of transportation was a lot faster than running through the forest.

"We're here," He said as we came down to land into the runway. The second we hit the ground I leaped off and before I could actually run off I saw Marshall Lee. He wasn't looking this way, his shoulders were tense.

"Did you find anything on this scouting?" Marshall asked as he started to turn. That's when I raced to him and my arms wrapped around his sides. My face buried into his arm.

"Marshall I'm home," I cried. He pulled his arm up so he could wrap it around me.

"My Fi, you're home," He cried out as he looked down. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as his lips tilted upwards. "My Fi," He kissed my forehead, then my cheeks then softly my lips. His hands slid down my sides and held my hips.

"Where are our babies?" I asked as I looked past him and then back up at him. I was eager to see our little ones since the only time I had seen them was right after they were born.

"Our babies," He said. "They're hiding somewhere in the castle. Do you realize how long you've been gone?"

"Couldn't be longer than a year and a half," I said. He frowned.

"You've been gone for five years," He said.

"Wait," My voice shook and I glanced back at Gumball. "It couldn't have been that long!" I yelled as I pulled my arms from around him. My hands clench the front of his shirt.

"It's been five years," He repeated.

"No! I had been stuck there long enough to have the twins, and then I was his slave, for a few months till he made sure I was pregnant," I shook. None of this made sense.

"We've been fighting back the Fire Kingdom, keeping them from expanding, but they have little spots here and there under their control. Our twins are five years old, they've only seen your pictures and heard stories from anyone that knows you. They're playing hide and seek in the castle with Gumball's son and daughter. Our twins, Alexis and Daemon, I remembered those were the names we agreed on if we had a boy and a girl." He said softly. I let him go and race into the castle.

"Alexis! Daemon!" I called out as I raced down one of the halls. I keep yelling their names as I kept moving.

"Who are you?" A voice asked softly. I stop in my track and look towards one of the doors. A little girl stood in threshold, she had pale blue skin with big blue eyes ringed with red around the iris. She had long black curly hair.

"Alexis?" I asked softly as I stepped closer to her.

"Who's that?" A boy's voice echoed. He stepped up behind the girl. He looked just like the girl except he had blond hair.

"I don't know. A visitor?" The girl shrugged.

"Daemon?" I knelt down in front of the kids. "Are you two Alexis and Daemon?" My voice wavered.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Dae and she's Alex," The boy answered me. I swung my arms open.

"I'm your mom," I smiled brightly as tears welled in my eyes. The children looked at each other.

"I think it's the truth," Dae said as he pushed his sister forward. I took the children in my arms and hugged them tightly to me and started to sob. They were already five years old. I don't have any idea how the hell I lost five years in the fire kingdom all I know is that I've lost time with my babies.

"I've missed you guys," I hiccuped, I kissed both of their foreheads. I leaned back and looked at the two of them. They're five already, I've lost five years with them. Alexis looked at her brother then back at me.

"Does daddy know you're home?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"He missed you a lot," Daemon said. His little hand went up to my hair and he started to play with it almost identical to the way Marshall Lee used to.

"What are you wearing?" Alexis asked as she looked down at my outfit. I was still in the simple outfit that the jungle prince had given to me. I stood up but held both of their hands in mine.

"Something basic, and if I ever catch you wearing something this revealing you'll be in trouble missy," I said with a playful look of seriousness.

"You're weird," Alexis said as she tilted her head to the side.

"But we love weirdness," Daemon smiled brightly. "We should tell the gummies we're done playing."

"We meet you back at our quarter okay," Alexis smiled up to me. "You better be there or else we'll be mad, got it?"

I smiled down at them, "Of course I'll be there. I'm home now, I'm to stay you guys."

"See you in a bit," Daemon said as he started to run off before his sister.

"Canto!" Alexis called out.

"Honey!" Daemon called out afterwards. I smiled and walked down the hall the other way. Crap, it's been forever since the last time I ran around in this castle. I couldn't remember which hall would take me to which room. So I blindly walked around till I ran into someone, and happily that someone was my Marshall Lee.

"Did you find the kiddos?" He asked as he floated closer and dropped down in front of me.

"Yeah," I said as I took his hand with both of mine, I simply watched his hands as I spoke. "They were confused on who I was at first. But they did believe I was their mother when I told them who I was. They're going to find Gumball's kids then meet us at our suite." I looked up at him. "How long have you been living here?"

"Since you gave yourself up to the bastard," He answered, I could hear the tang of anger. "Speaking of which how did you get out of that asshole's castle?"

"I managed to get him to believe I was a loyal wife and soon to be queen that would obey his every demented demand," I said as I rubbed his hand with my thumbs in a circular motion.

"If he knew anything about you, he would have known that you don't take demands very well," He said as his other hand went up and touched my necklace he had given to me moments before I had been taken to the fire kingdom.

"I did what I thought was right. It gave you guys time to build up an army and fight against him," I defended myself. I peaked up at him. His sight was directed down to my necklace.

"He didn't pull his forces completely out. He kept fighting, not as bad as before but he has different clumps of Aaa under his rule," His gaze glanced up from the necklace to my eyes. "By the way, what is that you're wearing? The bra and skirt combo."

"O-oh," I looked down and it dawned on me that I was still in the outfit that the Jungle prince had given me. "Something for me to run in freely, where else the other option was a long lanky dress that would have slowed me down. Do you have any of my old clothes here?"

"I don't, but I doubt they'd fit on you now. It's been a while since you worn them last. You can use my clothes for now," He said. His hand went up and he ran his fingers through my hair. "I've missed you for a long time. Please don't do that again to me. I don't know if the pieces will go back into place if you do that again to me. And now we got the twins to worry about, we can't both be broken or not here." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I won't leave again," I said as I tilted back and let our lips brush against each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter. Please leave me pretty reviews my lovelies~ <strong>


End file.
